


Blue Roses

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android violence, Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Connor is oblivious, Conspiracy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin gets some redemption but not a lot, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 messes with Gavin, Smut, Torture, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: In the wake of the android liberation and freedom crime seemed to spike. With androids being kidnapped and found dead Connor wasn't prepared for this after achieving freedom.On top of that he is trying to understand the anomaly that is RK900.The only android that won't deviate.





	1. Aloe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic so yeah kinda super nervous but damn have I've been wanting to write this for a long time and finally am. Can't say how updating schedule will be like but I assure you I will finish this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloe: Sorrow, Grief

**November 11, 2038**

After the revolution and finally escaping Amanda Connor knew there was one last place he had to go too. Quietly excusing himself from his fellow androids all celebrating their new found freedom Connor began his walk to Hank’s typical haunts.

He found the lieutenant at Chicken Feed, the food truck obviously closed since it was six in the morning and who knows maybe Gary left Detroit when the androids were protesting. Hank saw Connor approaching and walked towards him stopping, a genuine smile on his face, Connor mimicked the smile. Hank then walked closet to Connor and surprised the android by throwing his arms around Connor’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Connor’s LED flashed yellow at the sudden contact but he found himself returning the hug as well.

“You did good son.”

Connor felt one of Hank’s hands cupping the back on his head and pushing him closer to Hank, he buried his face in the lieutenant’s shoulder enjoying the contact. Hank pulled away but still kept his hands on Connor’s shoulders.

“So you’re a free man Connor, what do you want to do?”

Hank was right, Connor was free.

He no longer had to report to Cyberlife, to Amanda. He could do whatever he want, go anywhere he pleased, the mission didn’t matter anymore.

“There is one thing I have to take care of first.”

“Sure, whatever it is you got to do you do it. Do you need a ride?” Hank offered.

“Yes, I would appreciate it Lieutenant.”

“Enough of the formalities, you can call me Hank.”

Connor nodded and followed Hank to his old car and got into the passenger seat. “So where too?” Hank started up the engine to get the heater going and warm up the car.

“Cyberlife.”

—–

“Why did you want to come back to this place just after you all won your freedom from them?” Hank questioned as they drove down the long road to the Cyberlife Tower. Many androids were walking up and down the pathway, all of them from the storage levels that Connor freed them from. They all wandered around aimlessly around the tower the stragglers from when he freed them all from storage, he’ll send a message to Markus to come and help guide them. Connor had heard plans from Markus about repurposing the tower to house androids and also be used still to make biocomponents and thirium since this was the only manufactured of essentially the life blood of androids. 

“We’re here because of our encounter with the other Connor. I had suspicions that there were more models of me. I was destroyed twice since activation, making me model number fifty three and the Connor we encountered was model number sixty. There should be six more versions of me in the tower.” 

“So what? You gonna activate them? Cause if they’re anything like your evil twin I don’t want six more of them.”

Connor shook his head. “No the Connor’s are merely shells. My series was specially designed to hunt down deviants, I was a prototype too. They didn’t want to let all their expensive models running around so just activated one and kept the rest in case anything would happen. I wish to give them a chance at living by uploaded some of my more pleasant memories into them. The integration program will take care of the rest and hopefully they’ll develop their own personalities and live individual lives.”

“Gonna be honest with you, didn’t understand half of what you were saying.”

Connor chuckled as Hank parked the car and they got out. Many of the androids around the entrance all locked their eyes on Connor who squirmed a bit from all the eyes on him. Now he knew what Markus felt, having all androids look to him for guidance. All the ones from the tower saw Connor as their savior. Connor wasn’t a fan of the spotlight and briskly walked faster into the tower followed by Hank.

Walking towards the elevator Connor was glad the evidence of what he did a few hours ago in the elevator was collected. As of right now no one needed to know he shot and killed two guards. Hank followed in after Connor and he pressed his hand to the touchpad.

“RK800 unit, sub level twenty six.”

The elevator sprang to life and started to take them up to the desired level. The doors dinged and opened up to the labs where the prototypes were made. Only a select few had access to this level, this also was the only level Kamski was allowed as well. Connor learned that Kamski had a say in every RK series created, since Amanda didn’t tell him why Kamski left he did some investigating and found it puzzling the former CEO just left. He wasn’t fired or casted out, he just left and only came back when a new RK needed to be made.

Connor stepped out into the hallway and turned down a corridor leading to the lab where he woke up after falling to his death to save Emma and then after he was shot in the head by Carlos Ortiz’s android.

“So this is where you were born? Charming.” Hank looked around at the clinical white walls.

Stopping in front of the door that led to the lab Connor placed his hand on the panel, his skin retreating and the door opened. Connor was expecting to see the wall with storage units for his model were lined up and the machine that put android’s together in the middle. Instead what they saw made Hank draw his gun and aim at what was sitting in the middle of the room.

All the storage containers were open and every Connor that was in them had a bullet through their head. Blue blood dripping down their faces as soulless eyes stare at nothing. In the center was of the room on top of another lifeless Connor unit was another android. It’s back was turned to them but Connor didn’t have to scan it to know what this android was.

RK900.

The number across the back of the android’s stark white jacket that was actually stained blue in many places. It was on it’s knees on top of a Connor not moving. The model number sent dread through Connor’s system, how long was Cyberlife planning to replace him? How did they create another RK unit so fast?

“Stay behind me.” Hank had his gun trained on the RK900 but Connor didn’t listen as he slowly entered the room. Hank tried to grab the back of Connor’s shirt when he saw he was going in but Connor moved out of Hank’s reach. As he moved closer to the android’s left he saw that the RK900′s LED was red, Connor also noticed that this unit had identical features to his own. A quick scan showed that the RK900 was much more sharper and intimidating than Connor who was created to integrate with society.

Connor then noticed the RK900 had a gun pointed under it’s chin, finger on the trigger. 

Connor just reacted and he moved his hand to close around the wrist of the RK900 holding the gun and pull it away from under it’s chin. When Hank saw the gun he rushed in and yelled but Connor didn’t hear it as he was forced into an interface with the RK900.

—–

_“Cyberlife has been infiltrated and the machines have betrayed us. Your mission RK900 is to destroy all Connor units then yourself. We can’t let the resistance get their hands on our most important units.” Amanda’s voice held command as she gave the first and last orders to the RK900. Exiting the Zen Garden the RK900 made it’s way down the hallway where the Connor’s were made, clicking off the safety of the pistol as it entered. The RK unit scanned the room and saw that one of the storage containers holding a Connor was empty but this room was on lockdown it didn’t get far, the RK will deal with it later._

_Opening all remaining container and shooting a bullet into each Connor’s head the RK900 looked back out into the room, scanning for it’s next prey. “Connor unit sixty, you have taken unit fifty seven’s body. You have failed your mission and you are ordered to be deactivated.”_

_The Connor unit that was sent to stop the deviant Connor had uploaded it’s memory before being shot and was in one of the other Connor’s. The RK900 quickly dodge a punch that came from the Connor and grabbed his wrist twisting it to subdue the Connor._

_Connor tried to punch the RK900 with his other hand but that one is caught in a death grip. The RK900 kicked out Connor’s legs as he pushes the unit to the ground. Connor tried to wiggle away but the RK900 held him down._

_“Please no! I won’t fail! Give me another chance!” Connor begged._

_“You have no more chances, you failed and therefore you are obsolete.” The RK replied emotionless._

__

__

_“Please no I don’t want to die again!”_

__

__

_“You can’t die, you’re not alive.”_

__

__

_While subduing the Connor the RK900 had tucked the gun away, instead of shooting the Connor it grabbed his head and started to pull. The Connor was begging for it’s life and crying, this Connor needed to die the most since it was a deviant._

__

__

_“PLEASE! NO NO NO! STOP! I WANT TO LIVE!”_

__

__

_The Connor in a last ditch effort to save it’s life probed the RK900, Connor had wiggled his hand free and shoved it in the RK900 face forcing the probe. But the RK900 fought back as it kept trying to rip Connor’s head off. An amalgamation of code, memories and software instability happened between the two RK units. The RK900 unit received all of Connor’s memories, as he ran through them as software instabilities flashed in the corner of his mind. It was too much for the RK900 who only existed a mere thirty minutes to witness all of what Connor went through, sparing deviants, bonding with Hank, right up until model fifty three deviated betraying Amanda and Cyberlife._

__

__

_“STOP!”_

__

__

_The RK900 roared and with a final hard pull ripped the Connor’s head off but in doing so while they were still connected the RK900 felt the Connor under him die. Snapping his eyes open he looked at the disembodied head of Connor, warnings started to appear in RK900′s vision along with multiple software instabilities._

__

__

_“Nononononononono.” The RK unit mumbled as it placed Connor’s head back on his neck thinking it would fix it. The RK900 looked around LED flashing red as he saw all the other Connor’s dead because of him._

__

__

_He killed them._

__

__

_He had accomplished his mission but why did he feel so bad? What was this virus infecting him? He felt scared…no he shouldn’t feel, something was wrong with him. The RK900 retreated back into the Zen Garden and called for Amanda but she didn’t appear. Looking around he saw the garden was dead all the plants withering away, ice covered everything and blizzard was starting up. Finally RK900 saw Amanda and rushed over to her._

__

__

_“Amanda? What is happening to me?”_

__

__

_“You have been compromised, but no matter. Destroy yourself and you will have accomplished your mission. If you don’t, well we planned for that.”_

__

__

_Just like that RK900 was forced out from the Zen Garden and back into the room with his dead predecessors. The RK900 found himself reaching for the gun he holstered and pulled it up to his chin ready to end his life but he found…he didn’t want to._

__

__

_A huge red wall with the instructions to kill himself constructed in front of him. RK900 could tear it down, bash it to pieces but something was holding him back. As if tearing down the wall would lead to something far worse than betraying his whole purpose._

__

__

_RK900 was about to shoot when suddenly-_

——

Connor pulled away from the interface and found himself back in the room with his dead copies. Connor was so overwhelmed by what the RK900 went through he went into a soft reboot. As his systems were coming back online he could hear Hank cursing and grunting. 

“Motherfucker! Let go!”

Coming back fully online Connor noticed he was lying on his side and the RK900 unit was holding him in a vice like grip against his body. Hank was trying to pry the RK900 unit off Connor but the upgraded android was so much stronger. Connor could feel the plastic where the RK900 had his fingers gripping start to dent.

“Connor? Connor are you awake? This piece of shit won’t let go of you and is he the one who killed all your copies?” Hank gave up trying to get RK900 off, the android was not letting Connor go. Connor glanced down at the android and saw his LED was red as he had his face buried in Connor’s shoulder. Connor tried to move his arms but they were trapped in the RK900′s death grip.

“RK900, can you please release me.” It was more of a demand but the android ignored him. Connor thought maybe another interface will allow him to speak to the other android. Connor noticed that a part of RK900′s forehead was close to him so Connor moved his face forward to interface. To Hank it looked like Connor was giving the RK900 a peck on the forehead. Connor saw that the android was at ninety nine percent stress and he first needed to get that down. He tried calming the RK900 by sending him pleasant memories, doing coin tricks, petting Sumo, the hug from Hank but the memories were denied. The RK900 was shutting Connor out.

Connor decided to talk to the RK900 again. “Please let me go.”

“No.”

The RK900 finally speaking startled Hank and caused Connor to shiver at how sharp and demanding that one word was. “Why not?”

“I must keep you safe.”

“Why?”

“If I keep you from dying then I won’t have to kill myself.”

Connor now started to understand what was going on, he did see what RK900 was ordered to do during the interface. “You were ordered to destroy the RK800 and then yourself, correct?” Connor felt the android nod. It seemed the RK900′s logic was that if Connor was still alive, being the last RK800, then RK900 didn’t have to die. The RK900 found a loophole in the orders to preserve itself. While Connor could understand where the upgraded model was coming from he didn’t want to really spend the rest of his existed in the arms of his successor in a room full of his dead copies.

“Listen, you’re experiencing emotions beyond your programing making you think irrationally. This is common with deviants-”

“I’m not a deviant.” The grip of the RK900 tighten and warnings popped up in Connor’s vision about cracks appearing on his body. It made him wince and gasp in pain, Hank tried again to pull the RK900 off of Connor but the pained sounds from Connor had the RK900 move suddenly and fast. In an instant the RK900 stood up pulling Connor up and backing away from Hank, he still pressed Connor flush and tight against his body.

“Don’t touch him.” 

“Hey motherfucker you let him go right now!” Hank was drawing his gun out again but Connor was pre-constructing what the RK900 would do in this moment. Everything slowed down and Connor could see that RK900 was drawing his gun. Hank wouldn’t be able to out shoot an android let alone the most advance android to date. Connor moved as much as he could in the iron grip of the RK900, all he could do was slam his head against the other android’s. It wasn’t enough to get the RK900 to drop the gun but it did stop the RK900 from shooting Hank giving Connor the chance to get out of this tense situation without anyone dying, he was the negotiator.

“Stop! Both of you, put the guns away.” Nobody moved or listen but Hank was slowly lowering his gun while the RK900 still had his trained on him. “You too RK900, drop your weapon. If you kill him then I’ll self destruct and you’ll have to follow through with your mission.” Connor hoped that was enough to deter the younger model since it was blatantly obvious how protective he was of Connor. It worked as the RK900 dropped his weapon.

“Now release me, I promise I won’t run off.”

The RK900′s LED finally changed to yellow which was a good sign along with his stress level lowering to the high sixties, he was processing the request and after a few tense seconds of silence he let Connor go but Connor didn’t have much time to put some distance between him and the RK900 for he grabbed at Connor’s jacket and kept him tethered close. At least Connor wasn’t in his crushing death grip anymore.

“Ok…what is it do you want RK900?”

“Protect RK800. To bypass the mission and stay alive.”

“You know for someone who claims he’s not deviant you sure sound like one.” The RK900 shot a look at Hank for his comment at him being a deviant. Hank had a point, RK900 was showing signs of deviancy but claimed he wasn’t deviant. Connor went through a similar internal struggle though after Amanda’s reveal that he was made to deviate what did that mean for the RK900?

Was the RK900 another trojan horse like Connor or was he designed not to deviate at all?

Questions for later as Connor wanted to leave this grim room. “Very well, come with us.”

“What? Connor, you can’t be serious about taking him with us?”

“He has no where else to go, we can’t just leave him here.”

Hank was about to protest again but then Connor gave him a look that was akin to puppy eyes. It was the same look Connor gave him when he asked for more time to look around in the pigeon infested apartment and just like last time Hank couldn’t say no. This almost reminded him of a child begging their parent to keep the stray animal they found on the street, except this stray could easily kill them with their bare hands.

“Ugh fine, he can come.” Hank relented.

“Thank you, come on. Theres much you have to learn.” Connor began walking out of the room but the RK900 caught Connor by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. RK900 then took the lead having Connor stay behind him in a protective way as the RK900 exited the room dragging Connor out.

“Looks like you got yourself a guard dog Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Nines' logic, 'if I don't kill him then I can stay alive. I'm now ready to die for him'. Anyways, kudos comments are appreciated especially since this is my first multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you think. You can also follow my tumblr for updates or if you want to talk about RK1700.
> 
> https://howlxte.tumblr.com/


	2. Marjoram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marjoram: Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speed wrote chapter two so quick you have no idea. Also I know I could had looked up how 2038's year worked but I didn't want to so I'm basing the year off of right now, so yeah save my the hassle of looking that shit up.
> 
> Anyways this is a more fluff build up chapter, pretty mellow from our last one. 
> 
> Also thank you all for the kudos and comments, reading the comments I got today actually pushed me through working a long shift today to come home and revise this chapter and get it out to you. So -wink wink nudge nudge- you want chapters out faster leave a comment.

**November 26 2038**

It had been two weeks since the Android Uprising. In that short time Androids were given a few rights, the biggest win was the right to being paid for services which started to help the city of Detroit with all the workers and many humans leaving. That was passed before Thanksgiving.

The right to property was the current law Markus and his followers were fighting for since many androids didn’t really want to live in the Cyberlife tower. This lack of owning a home is how Connor ended up staying with Hank along with the RK900 who was dubbed Nines. Hank had offered Connor to stay at his home during the drive to the tower and the offer still stood even after acquiring the other model. Connor liked staying the Hank though without his job to give him something to do Connor busied himself with a lot of things. He usually cleaned the house everyday along with other chores, his favorite thing to do was give Sumo walks twice a day, accompanied by Nines.

Two weeks with the upgraded model Connor learned a lot about his upgraded model. Even though their shared a very similar facial template Nines was made to look more intimidating than Connor who’s appearance was made to integrate with humans. Nines looked the part of a deviant hunter, one who took no mercy on his prey, Connor hated to know what it been like if Cyberlife decided to send Nines instead of Connor model sixty to stop him. The biggest difference appearance wise was Nines’ icy blue eyes that really sealed the intimidation factor, Connor’s brown eyes made him more friendly looking. 

During the days getting to know Nines, Connor came to the conclusion that even though Nines wasn’t following his program he was not a deviant. Connor had tried interfacing with Nines to ‘wake’ him up but every time the upgraded model shut him out. Connor wanted to talk to Nines about it but he would shut out Connor or change the subject. Connor decided to just leave it at that and not bother his successor.

Besides learning that Nines avoided the topic of deviant he saw that the younger android was developing a personality of his own. Nines was a bit cold and collective, didn’t talk that much and kept to himself. One blaring trait was how protective he was of Connor. During their walks Nines would think everything was a danger to Connor and be on alert to intervene and protect him. Connor found it sweet if a bit annoying, it was slow but Connor was starting to get Nines to let up in his protective nature. Nines too found himself agitated without a job to do and since Connor choose to clean even with Hank scolding him not too that Hank was a grown man that didn’t need someone picking up after him, especially Connor who shouldn’t as Hank put it ‘ _you weren’t designed to be a house maid so stop_ ’, it was still something to do.

Nines’ saving grace from going crazy without something to do came in the form of Ms. O’Neil the elderly lady that lived across from Hank. One morning when Nines was collecting the trashcans from the curb she was having trouble with her own and called out to Nines who helped. She thanked him and offered him to come in for tea. Even though Nines had declined saying he didn’t drink tea she still ushered him into her home and made it Nines met her three cats that instantly fell in love with him. Nines found himself trapped with the cats sleeping on his lap and Ms. O’Neil talking his ear off about anything and everything. Though when Nines saw Ms. O’Neil start to knit he became curious and she offered to teach him, of course Nines easily picked it up he found he quite enjoyed knitting.

And that brings Connor to the present, sitting on the couch holding some yarn for Nines who was knitting away at another blanket. Since Nines was an android he was much faster and more precise with the knitting being able to make many things at an inhuman rate. From this morning until late afternoon Nines had made three scarves, a beanie and four pairs of mittens. Connor was wearing the beanie and three scarves Nines made today looking all cozy and bundled up. He also had the socks Nines knitted a few days ago on as well. Connor was happy to help Nines and his knitting since it still took a good allotted time to make something, Connor was entranced watching Nines’ fingers move as he threaded the yarn with the help of the needles.

“You ever thought about croqueting?”

Nines paused in his knitting and looked over to Connor. “Yes, the designs are more intricate, give me more of a challenge.” Connor hummed as Nines went back to his knitting.

It was quiet once again in the house until the two RK units heard Sumo get up from his bed wagging his tail up to the door. Hank must be home and with the sound of the old key and lock turning he came through the door greeted by Sumo.

“Down boy, easy.” Giving the dog a few pats as Hank closed the door, taking of his coat covered in some snow. “I see you two have been busy.” Hank looking at Connor covered in Nines’ new projects. Hank was taking off the black scarf Nines’ knitted for him. 

“How was work today Hank?” Connor asked, eager to know what cases the lieutenant was working.

“Same old same old but I got some great news.” That garner both androids attention. “Jeffery got all the paperwork squared away and says that all you need is a citizenship and I.D. and you can start working for the force again.”

Connor stood up from the couch dropping the yarn from his hands. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack, you just need those two things and you can have your job back. Jeffery is sparing you the exam since you’d obviously pass with flying colors.”

Connor couldn’t believe it, he can have his old job back, he can have purpose again. Connor was so giddy and trying hard to hide it making Hank chuckle since Connor looked like a little kid, especially wearing a yellow, pink and blue scarf with a knitted beanie. Then suddenly Connor stopped being excited and looked worried, if it wasn’t for the beanie covering his LED Hank bet it was yellow.

“What about Nines? Can he work there too? ...I mean if you want too.” Connor looked to his upgraded model who remained silent the whole time.

“I did mentioned your other self to Jeffery he didn’t out right say Nines could join but he didn’t deny it. Though I’m pretty sure if Nines showed up with the stuff too Jeffery would hire him as well. One extra advance crime fighter android wouldn’t do the department any harm, plus we’re swamped with cases so any help is needed.”

Connor smiled wide that Nines could join if he wanted too but Connor had a feelings Nines would agree regardless. At how protective he was of him, but now Connor was worrying that Nines might forbid him from joining at how dangerous police work was.

“I will be joining as well to ensure Connor’s safety and survival.” Nines finally spoke.

\-----

**November 27, 2038**

Getting a citizenship and identification had gotten easier for androids as more structure came. At the beginning the lines at town hall were horrendous and made worse when the androids continued to keep standing outside even after the place had closed. It became necessary to hire some android workers and just pay them the overtime to get everyone done. 

The line today was at least not outside the building and down the street, Connor chalked it up to getting there early. Followed by Nines into town hall and to the now dubbed ‘Android Citizenship’ room Connor was eager to become an actual citizen. The two sat in the waiting room and filled out all the necessary forms, putting their names down minus a last name, current address, along with model number, and activation date. While the paperwork was being processed the two were led to a place to have their photo taken for their I.D.s. Connor took off his coat and the scarf Nines made, he didn’t have much of a wardrobe after deviating only having his white button up shirt and tie. He didn’t wear his Cyberlife jacket anymore but kept it, feeling sentimental. Nines abandoned his two but still wore clothing that covered his neck like the old jacket. The android was usually always wearing a black turtleneck.

Connor smiled for his photo, having been practicing and perfecting his smile the whole taxi ride over while Nines kept his neutral expression. While waiting for the I.D.s and citizenship papers Connor was getting excited, in a few minutes he’ll be a registered citizen and have his job back. Another reason he asked Nines to come so early with him was because after this they will be going straight to the DPD and hopefully he hired on the stop and sent right to work. Connor stood up quickly when the lady who had been helping them came back and presented Nines and him with their I.D.s and citizenship papers.

“Hypothetically if a law passes and you two can get married and wish to take your partner’s name you’ll have to come back and have that changed or if you are adopted by someone, same thing.” Connor nodded tucking the information away since all he can think about was going back to work.

“Come on Nines.” All but dragging the younger android out of town hall and hailing a cab to take them to the DPD.

\-----

It was good to be back.

Nothing really changed in the precinct, except for a few christmas decorations. Though the usual android receptionist had been replaced with a human one. Connor walked up to her followed by Nines. “Hello, we’re here to see Captain Fowler.”

“Names?”

“Connor and Nines.”

The lady tapped on her keyboard for a bit until she smiled and told them they can go see him now. Connor nodded to her in thanks and entered the bullpen. He did a quick scan and saw that all of the officers had remained, none fleeing like the rest of the city, though there was one Connor had wished left.

“Look who’s back, the plastic detective returns and look he’s got a copy cat.”

Gavin Reed, one would think that someone with such a hate for androids would had left as soon as they started to rise up but nope Gavin stayed. Connor watched Gavin saunter from the break room over to him but Gavin seemed more interested in Nines.

“Whats up with him? Why is he taller and more weirder looking than you?” Gavin looked Nines up and down, a disgusted look on his face.

“I’m Connor’s upgraded model, my designed was tweaked from his.” Nines answered calm and unaffected.

Gavin let out a laugh “Oh so you were already being replaced, thats rich, only time I’ve seen something get outdated so fast are cellphones.”

Connor sneered a little at Gavin but that seemed to only make it worse as Gavin ceased laughing and a more dangerous look came over him. “Whats with that look prick?” Gavin was about to punch Connor in the thirium pump like he did last time but out of nowhere Gavin’s wrist was caught and his arm twisted behind his back as he was suddenly pressed hard into the wall of the break room out of sight from everyone. Connor’s eyes widen as Nines held Gavin who was cursing up a storm. This was the first time Nines ever went through with threatening someone over Connor’s safety.

“May I remind you detective that workplace harassment will not be tolerated and that now applies to androids. I suggest you clean up your act cause if you ever try something like that again I will make you regret it. I hope I make myself clear detective.” Nines then released Gavin and placed himself between him and Connor shielding the other android if Gavin decided to fight back. Nines’ threat seemed to deter Gavin who rubbed his wrist and left muttering ‘fuck’ under his breath.

“...you didn’t have to do that.” Connor could had handled that without confrontation.

“No, his behavior needed correcting. I’ve seen how he’s treated you in the past, he deserved far worse.” Nines shared Connor’s memories up until Connor deviated he was aware of the mistreatment Gavin gave to him.

“Yes but you could have maybe not threaten him.” Connor sighed as he left the break room and walked towards Fowler’s office.

“No one is to lay a violent hand on you.” Nines’ promise as they entered the office before Connor could protest. 

Captain Fowler looked up from his terminal and glanced between the two RK units. “Well I be damn, Hank wasn’t kidding when he said there be two of you.”

“Captain, we both have identification and citizenship forms. This is my upgraded model Nines.” Connor gestured to Nines who nodded at the captain. “He would like to join the DPD as well.”

“Well I’m sure Hank has told you that we’re swamped with work so I’ll be happy to hire your upgraded self too. I’m assuming you want to be partnered back with Hank or do you want to work with your upgrade?”

Connor wouldn’t hesitate to answer yes to working with Hank but Nines stuck to him like glue, maybe it be better if he was partnered up with Nines-

“If I may request Captain that I be partnered to Gavin Reed but be assigned the same cases as Connor and Anderson? I have no problem handling two workloads.”

Connor was shocked Nines wanted to be partnered up with Gavin of all people and especially after their less than stellar first meeting only a few minutes ago. Captain Fowler seemed to be mulling over Nines’ offer until he spoke. “Thats fine, I’m sure you’re more than capable of handling multiple workloads. Don’t let Reed bully you.”

“I can assure you I won’t allow it.”

Fowler nodded. “Connor, I’m assigning you and Hank all our cases involving androids again.”

“Yes captain.”

“Now get to work you two.”

Connor and Nines’ nodded and left the captain’s office walking down the steps. Connor saw that Hank wasn’t in yet but wouldn’t be too worried, he sat down at the empty desk besides the lieutenant and Nines stood close by.

“Why did you want to be partnered with Gavin?”

“I like a challenge.”

Hank eventually came into work around ten happy to see Connor back in his zone. Connor informed Hank they were in charge of all cases involving androids and that there was a lot.

“Jesus, hopefully when we arrest these assholes they stop beating up androids. It is sad that the punishment for damaging an android now isn’t the same if done to a human.” 

“That also applies to murder.”

It was a sticky situation with the laws, even though androids were considered a new intelligent species granted paying jobs and citizenship many still didn’t see them as living beings. So people can still get away with damaging or killing androids, the punishment went up from fines to serving some jail time but that was only for a few days. Not years or life if you killed another human.

There were so many cases Connor didn’t know where to start but he suddenly got a message from Markus. Connor opened up the call and took it to a mental link to keep it private.

‘ _Hello Markus_ ’

‘ _Hi Connor, I heard you’re back working for the DPD correct?_ ’

‘ _Word must travel fast, yes I am._ ’

‘ _In that case can you come to New Jericho, there is an urgent matter I need your help with and I only trust you to do this job._ ’

That got Connor worried, it must be serious if Markus was reaching and placing all his trust in him. ‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’

‘ _Some people in New Jericho are missing._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: do not fuck with me
> 
> Connor: you could probably pour soup in my lap and I would apologize for you
> 
> ~  
> I wanted to give Nines the most out of nowhere hobby, like one you wouldn't expect him to have, knitting came to mind when I went to a craft store and thought 'it be cool if Cyberlife's most advance prototype specifically designed to hunt and kill deviants knitted.' And thus Nines knits but wouldn't hesitate to stab you with a knitting needle if you mess with Connor.
> 
> Watch out Reed, your ass is on Nines' list, his 'all who hurt Connor' list.


	3. White Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Lilies: innocence after death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long because it was a plot set up and I was all grumpy cause I wanted to just write all the fluffy scenes I have in store. 
> 
> Anyways I'm glad people are liking the story and I wanted to get a chapter out before the Thanksgiving weekend.
> 
> Also tiny warnings of some gruesome android carnage, not too into detail kinda same level as chapter one.

**November 27, 2038**

Connor parked Hank’s car right outside of New Jericho stepping out into the snow. Nines followed looking at the abandoned warehouses surrounding the sunken freighter ship in the docks. Connor had informed Hank where he was headed and the lieutenant waved him off to handle this one on his own since humans weren’t welcomed in New Jericho. Hank didn’t worry since Nines would accompany Connor.

New Jericho was really just the buildings surrounding old Jericho, they were given to the android population to do as they saw fit. Many androids jumped on renovating the old warehouses to livable places to get away from the Cyberlife tower. Markus and his advisors saw to make it their new headquarters.

Connor walked over to the warehouse that had the most activity around it, many construction worker androids getting to work on restoring the rundown building into maybe a condo for androids.

Though Connor tried to hide it he was nervous being back with other android’s, especially ones from Jericho. No matter how many times Markus told him it wasn’t his fault Jericho now laid in ruined with the bodies of so many androids Connor still felt responsible. Connor’s stress level spiked when he entered the warehouse and everyone’s eyes snapped to him.

He felt like a lamb amongst a pack of wolves.

Suddenly Nines stepped in front of him and Connor couldn’t see it but he was giving the androids the most challenging look ever mustered from an android. All immediately went back to work and ignored the former deviant hunter. Connor didn’t know if he was grateful or annoyed that once again Nines stepped in to protect him. Connor held in a sigh as he made his way to where Markus will be meeting him, Nines trailing close behind. Many androids scrambling out of their way, Connor glanced back and saw Nines had the most intense stare on his face, just gave off the aura of ‘ _do not fuck with me_ ’ as Hank fondly called it. Connor found Markus in his office talking with the others in his inner ring, Connor cleared his throat to get their attention a human trait he picked up.

“Why is he here?” North shot a dangerous look at Connor. She didn’t like him at all and had challenged Markus’ decision to keep him alive even if it did win them the revolution.

“I called him here, he’s the only I trust to do this. Think about North, wouldn’t you want one of our finding our lost people?” Markus’ gentle commanding tone seeming to ease her distrust towards Connor. She huffed and left the room followed by Josh and Simon leaving Connor along with Markus and Nines.

“Sorry about her, still cautious. I see you brought a friend?”

“I don’t blame her. Yes this is Nines, my upgraded model.” Nines nodded to Markus but remained silent. “And you mentioned lost people? Have androids gone missing?”

A somber look overcame Markus. “Yes, two androids have gone missing. They have been with us since we started building New Jericho and had no families to return too. We thought they might had just ventured out on their own but I had found out they went out together to get some supplies and never returned. I haven’t told anyone outside of Josh, Simon and North their disappearance as I don’t want to raise alarm.”

Connor soaked up all the information Markus shared making mental notes, now it was time to investigate. “What are their names? Models?”

“Their names are Anne and Grace. Two AX400s.”

“Any distinguishing traits between them?”

“Anne has white hair while Grace has blonde hair and is cut short.”

“Do you have a picture?” Markus nodded and mentally sent the images of Anne and Grace to Connor to use if he needed to interview people.

“Last question, do you know what supply store they were going too?”

“Yes, they were going to the depot store one of the few that allow androids, I can send you the address too.”

“Thank you Markus, don’t worry we’ll find them.”

“I know you will detective.”

Connor shook Markus’ hand and the deviant leader held it out to Nines who just looked at it. Markus awkwardly pulled his hand back and waved the two off. Connor was about to leave when something came to mind and he quickly looked to Nines who was waiting for Connor to exit out of the room and he follow him out. Connor sent a quick mental link to Markus.

‘ _Markus, when Nines leave try and turn him deviant._ ’

‘ _He isn’t deviant?_ ’ Markus sounded shocked.

‘ _Yes so please, if I couldn’t wake him up maybe you can._ ’

‘ _I’ll try._ ’

Connor thanked Markus and began to leave creating a diversion for Markus to try and deviate Nines. Connor felt a bit bad going behind Nines’ back but he was worried for the younger android, maybe Markus could find out whats wrong.

With Nines’ distracted on watching Connor he didn’t notice when Markus hand touched his arm his skin deactivating as he tried to free the younger android. 

When Markus deviated other androids he saw the walls of their code crumble down. It wasn’t like breaking through for him and for others who deviated in stressful situations. 

Markus was shocked to see multiple red walls of orders surrounding Nines. One read ‘ **DESTROY RK800** ′ another ‘ **DESTROY YOURSELF** ’ but the one wall constructed in front of those was one that seem to be put up to bypass the other two.

‘ **PROTECT CONNOR** ’

Markus pushed on the wall and saw it was not budging, he pushed harder and harder but Nines’ was blocking him out. Markus thought logically if all three of the walls were destroyed then Nines’ would be free and still protect Connor. Why did he create orders for himself? Markus kept trying to break Nines’ free but nothing was working until something through the thick walls of codes caught his eye. Markus tried focusing on it, this string of code now starting to stand out from the others. It was behind the three walls and as Markus got a closer look it almost looked like a virus.

Markus was wondering why a virus was in Cyberlife’s most advanced model when he was violently shoved out of the interface into the real world. Markus had to blink away alerts to see what was happening. Markus first felt he was on the ground and then next an immense pressure on his throat.

Coming too Markus found himself on the ground with Nines’ over him and his hand around Markus’ throat threatening to crush his neck and snap his head clean off. Markus could hear North yelling and trying to rip Nines’ off of him but Josh was holding her back along with Simon. Markus then heard Connor’s voice as he was next to Nines telling him to let Markus go.

“Nines please let him go, he didn’t mean any ill intent. I asked him to do it.” Connor felt his thirium heart clench at the utter look of betrayal Nines shot at him. “I wanted to see if he could turn you deviant.”

“I’m not a deviant Connor!” Nines’ grip on Markus’ throat tighten and Connor was glad Markus didn’t need air like a human since Nines would be choking him at this point.

“Can we maybe discuss this without you choking Markus!” North yelled, wanting to tear Nines off but Nines lamented freeing the android leader from his grip letting Markus get up slowly. Simon left Josh and North to check over Markus, fretting over the deviant leader who told Simon he was fine.

“He’s right though Connor. Nines is not a deviant.” Markus rubbed at his neck the skin slowly moving over the cracked white plastic.

“Why?” Connor waited for Markus to explain.

“Because the orders he is following are ones he wants to follow. Though I tried breaking the walls down they would not budge. Nines was doing everything to keep me out.”

“Why don’t you want to be deviant?” Connor turned to Nines, the upgraded model’s LED was spinning an angry red. Everyone was silent waiting for his answer but Nines just grabbed Connor’s wrist and dragged him out of the room and the warehouse. Connor tried breaking free but Nines was stronger and his grip was like an iron vice around Connor’s wrist. Androids scurried out of Nines way, he looked angry and none wanted to mess with him.

Nines dragged Connor back to Hank’s car and that's when he finally released Connor. Nines stood there while Connor stared angrily back at his upgraded model. Connor was about to speak when Nines’ cut him off.

“We should head to the last known location of the AX400 pair, time is of the essence.”

And they were back to Nines changing the subject from deviancy and him. Connor knew he should put it aside and focus on the case he was given by Markus but at the same time he wanted to yell and demand to know why Nines was so against deviancy. Connor’s sense of duty won out and he nodded to Nines. Unlocking the car for them to enter Connor drove away from New Jericho and towards the depot where the suspects were last seen.  
\-----

“Yeah I saw those two a few days ago.”

“Did anything seem out of the ordinary with them?”

Connor was interviewing the manager who had seen the two suspects while Nines looked around and investigated. There wasn’t much to go off of, Nines hacked the simple security cameras around the store and found the two AX400s come in a buy some things then left. Nothing seemed strange.

“Nope, just came in got some things then left.”

“No problems?”

“What do you mean by that?” The manager narrowed his eyes at Connor.

“Just, nobody was bothered by them. I mean they are androids.”

“Listen here buddy I may not be comfortable with you guys now getting to walk around freely but don’t assume I did anything to hurt those two.” The manager was starting to get a bit hostile and Connor held his hands up.

“I wasn’t accusing you of anything. If that's all you can recall then we’ll be on our way.”

Connor and Nines left the depot shop and got back in the car, Connor didn’t drive away just yet. Taking use of the silence the car provided Connor mulled over what they two of them collected, Nines sent what he investigated to Connor through a mental link. Connor figured after the stunt this morning with Markus Nines will be hesitant for a while to interface. Connor was stabbed with guilt again and that pulled him from focusing on the evidence collected to find the missing androids. He shouldn’t had done that, went behind Nines’ back. The guilt was eating him up and Connor wouldn’t be able to focus if he doesn’t fix this.

“I’m sorry.”

Nines snapped his gaze to Connor who broke the silence in the car. “Whatever for?” Nines cocked his head in curiosity.

“For having Markus try and make you deviant. It was wrong of me to go behind your back on something important like that so I’m apologizing.” Nines blinked at Connor, he didn’t say anything and Connor couldn’t stop a small squirm as the silence dragged on and his successor just stared at him. “It is fine, just don’t make me deviant.”

There it was again, Nines not wanting to be deviant. Connor got a bit frustrated now cause if Nines doesn’t want to be deviant he should tell Connor why but he doesn’t. Connor was about to speak up when both their LED’s flickered yellow as a report was sent to them.

“...oh no.”

\-----

Connor and Nines arrived at the crime scene seeing the red and blue lights of a few cop cars. Connor spotted Hank who was talking with an officer, the lieutenant then noticed Connor coming over.

“Bout time you two showed up. So what Markus have to say to ya?”

“It might now pertain to this case.”

Hank gave Connor a puzzled look but Connor couldn’t answer until he confirmed his suspicions. Connor approached where a section of the alleyway was taped off and he flinched at the gruesome sight. There on the dirty snow ground laid two AX400 that looked identical to Anne and Grace. Every major biocomponent was taken out of them and all their blue blood drained except for some dripping out of Grace’s mouth. Even some of their limbs were missing, notably one of Anne’s eyes was taken out. In the past Connor wouldn’t be bothered by the site and would already be scanning for clues and evidence left behind but seeing two androids so brutally killed, if Connor were human he be sick to his stomach.

Luckily for Connor Nines was already investigating, Nines kneeled down and dabbed his fingers in the blue blood taking them to his mouth to analyze.

“Jesus fucking christ not you too!” Hank squawked in disgust. 

Nines rose from his kneeled position and walked around the alleyway and looked in the dumpster the androids were found in. Connor stood idly by Hank seeing no point in joining Nines since he would do everything Connor would but faster. Connor now finally knew what if be like to be up against his successor and Connor didn’t like the gnawing feeling that he truly was obsolete.

“They weren’t killed here.” Nines finally spoke up after collecting all the evidence he needed.

“What makes you say that?” Hank crossed his arms waiting for Nines to explain.

“There are no large thirium puddles anywhere, even if they had dried up being killed here would yield more stains especially at the extent of their injuries. The thirium from her mouth is fresh probably a loose tube leaking thirium out when moved from the dumpster. This was a dumping site.” Nines finished.

His hypothesis didn’t seem far fetch since the police were called here after an employee of the deli shop on the other side of the alleyway was taking out the trash and found the androids inside the dumpster.

Connor piped up adding on to Nines’ conclusion. “It makes sense as it is shown both androids are missing almost all their vital biocomponents and are siphoned of all their thirium which is why there is no thirium trail.”

“Correct, these two were taken off the street probably. Killed, stripped of their components, blood and dumped here.”

Hank nodded his head looking between the two RK models “That sounds feasible, still doesn’t tell us who did it.”

“There are no fingerprints anywhere except for the employee’s on the dumpster when he opened it.”

“Could be some red ice dealers, makes sense since Thirium is only sold to androids and now harvesting it from androids could eventually get them life in prison. Probably trying to stock up before the laws get stricter.” Connor nodded, Red Ice has and still is a huge problem and it might become a bigger one when the main ingredient for the drug becomes harder to obtain. That explained why Anne and Grace’s thirium was gone, didn’t explain why all their components were missing. 

“Their biocomponents are missing, not something Red Ice makers need.” Connor added.

“Maybe black market? Or make some extra cash on some desperate money tight androids?” Hank suggested.

Connor and Hank discussed more on that while Nines left the alleyway and looked around to find some cameras. He found one from a traffic light nearby and remote hacked it easily. Nines’ combed through the video footage finding anything out of the ordinary until he saw a large van stop in front of the alleyway at two in the morning. The video footage was grainy and not the best as Nines saw someone get out of the van and open the back taking something out, probably Anne and Grace. They closed the door and got back into the van, their face flashed for a second and Nines took a screenshot as they drove away, the angle not in favor of getting a license plate number from the van.

Nines returned to Connor and Hank who were still talking about the missing parts, Connor perked up when Nines’ came over. “Find something?”

“A traffic cam caught a van stopping here late at night, I was able to get this visual of the driver but the footage is not the greatest quality.” Nines pulled up the zoomed in shot of the driver’s blurry face on his hand to show Connor. Connor frowned at the image quality but it was all they had for leads.

“Looks like Markus’ missing person investigation just became a murder one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: don't touch me i don't want to catch deviancy.
> 
> \-----
> 
> So yeah this is just a plot filling chapter, next one will have some Connor and Nines fluff I promise.
> 
> Likes kudos and comments appreciated


	4. Purple Hydrangeas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Hydrangeas: desire for a deeper understanding of someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank's house when you actually have a chance to walk around it makes absolutely no sense, so I took creative liberties with his home. But I did keep the questionable window in the shower there, go back to that chapter and see the peeping Tom window.
> 
> Anyways filler chapter with some sweet moments like I promised.

**November 30, 2038**

It had been three days since Connor had found the missing androids murdered and left to rot in a dumpster. 

Connor felt so guilty when he went back to New Jericho to tell Markus the news, feeling he failed the android leader. Markus reassured Connor it wasn’t his fault even though the words made Connor feel hollow. Connor thought it couldn’t get any worse; he wished he bit his tongue off for saying that out loud. After Anne and Grace’s murder more androids were being found in similar conditions, the death count racked up to seven androids, some from New Jericho and a few from loving and supportive homes. 

A huge danger had befallen the safety of androids.

Connor was powerless to do anything, they investigated the seven other android murders. The only link was the androids left late at night and then were found in another location not where they were murdered with their biocomponents gone and thirium drained. Connor and Nines went through any security footage from the surrounding areas the androids went too and were dumped. Just like the first one all they saw was a white van and a shady looking guy who kept his face covered. Connor wanted to slam his head against the wall with how he was getting nowhere with this case.

Hank reassured Connor that they will find the one responsible and that not every case will be solved in minutes, even for Connor’s super brain.

Hank suggested Connor use the weekend to unwind even though Connor told Hank he didn’t need a break. Hank wasn’t having any of it and easily sick Nines on Connor who jumped at making sure Connor was physically and mentally safe. Connor relented and gave into spending some time off but only for the weekend, come Monday he was back to work on the case.

Coming home late from the precinct Hank made a quick dinner and bid the two android’s goodnight.

It was only eight o’clock at night not too late for Sumo’s walk but Nines shot that idea out of the air since the android killers liked preying on androids at night. Markus had set a curfew for androids not to be out late even with others. Connor told Nines he was worrying too much and that Connor was more than capable of taking care of himself but Nines gave him a sad look and Connor knew he couldn’t say no.

Now Connor knew exactly how powerful his puppy eyes were.

Connor didn’t have an activity he could really destress with like Nines with his knitting, Connor could play with his coin but Hank would hear him even if the old cop was out cold, the noise from the coin always woke him up.

Nines suggested Connor sit on the couch and help him with his knitting to unwind but Connor decided on another activity humans did to destress.

Androids didn’t sweat and typically avoided getting dirty so bathing wasn’t something they normally did and in Connor’s short life the only thing close to a bath would be when his new body was taken out of the case and given a quick clean before having his memories uploaded. Connor really only cleaned his clothes and wiped off small messes he never fully took a bath or shower. Now he wanted to try and see if it did help those under stress unwind. Hank typically took a shower after a long day of work or he wanted to warm up from the cold.

Connor shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower letting the water warm up before he undressed. Carefully peeling his clothes away and neatly folding them to rest on the small cabinet in the bathroom. Steam started to collect in the small room so Connor turned the water down just a bit, also to not have the bathroom get too stuffy he cracked the questionable window opened a bit. 

Connor will need to ask Hank why there was a window right where the shower was. 

Deeming the water temperature good Connor got into the shower and pulled back the curtain. Standing under the spray Connor can see why humans liked this, the warm water on his synthetic skin felt nice. He had turned on his temperature sensitive gauge on to be able to feel the warmth from the water. Connor usually kept it off which allowed him to investigate in the snow only wearing slacks and a button up shirt. Hank was always envious Connor could literally turn off feeling cold.

Getting his hair wet Connor tilted his head back and let the shower spray on his neck and let the water travel down his body. Already this would be an appropriate amount of cleaning for an android but Connor was a deviant, he can stay as long as he liked. Connor looked at the corner of the tub and saw some of Hank’s soaps and shampoos. Connor’s hair didn’t get greasy like a humans, always staying soft and clean but there was no harm in washing it. Taking the bottle and squeezing a little into the palm of his hand Connor began washing his hair, easily looking up the best way to lather up the soap and wash one’s hair the best.

Rinsing the suds out of his hair Connor then reached for the body wash and started to clean every inch of his body. Doing this it dawned on Connor he really hadn’t seen himself completely undress. Not even when he used his disguise for Jericho, he just wore most of it over his Cyberlife uniform. Connor was the second most advance model and the RK series always had Kamski’s touch to them. Connor did a quick glance down his body, more so what was between his legs.

Connor always knew it was there, he was equipped with it if he needed to use sexual pleasure to get information out of a suspect. Connor was also aware that he could receive pleasure, an added effect for realism if his model was to be use undercover. Connor was even given simulated breathing to appear more human like. 

Shaking his head of the train of thought he could go down Connor resumed his shower, washing away the soap from his body. Effectively clean as the first day he stepped out of his storage case Connor could be done but he wanted to stay a little bit longer under the warm water. Closing his eyes as he let the shower spray go over his body. Connor was so into his shower he didn’t hear the bathroom door open, suddenly the shower curtain was ripped away and Connor jumped back against the wall about to scream but a hand covered his mouth. Looking through the water in his eyes Connor saw it was only Nines.

“Don’t scream, it's just me, you have been in here for three hours. I’m sure Hank would appreciate his water bill next month not being so high.”

Connor’s eyes widen at how long he was in the shower, then Connor realized that he was naked and Nines was here. Modesty didn’t really mean much to androids before deviancy spread but now Connor couldn’t help but cover himself even as Nines just stared at his face, not even glancing down. Connor reached for the shower knob and turned it off, he still stood nude soaking wet with Nines in the room. He was about to ask Nines to leave so he could dry off but the sound of a door opening and a tired grumble was heard.

Hank entered the bathroom yawning loudly and didn’t see the two androids until he was at the toilet. Hank glanced to his side seeing Nines and Connor….naked in the shower.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Hank stepped away from the toilet covering his eyes. “Can’t a man piss in peace without his fucking androids wanting to fuck each other?” 

“No lieutenant it's not what you think!” If Connor was human he be blushing all the way to his neck at one being seen naked by his friend and two assuming him and Nines were engaging in sexual intercourse.

“Whatever just get out of the bathroom now and put some damn clothes on. If you want to do this shit then you’re not doing it in here when I have to pee.”

Connor didn’t have a chance to argue to Hank that Nines and him weren’t trying to have sex as Nines helped guide Connor out of the shower throwing a towel around him and ushering Connor out of the bathroom. Hank slammed the door shut before Connor could turn around and say his clothes were still in there. Connor huffed but he then felt the towel pulled from his body, he tried grabbing it but Nines just pulled it over Connor’s head and rubbed his hair to dry it. Wrapping the towel back around Connor once his hair was dry, Nines deemed Connor dry enough.

“There, now you won’t drip water on the carpet.” Nines’ hands still rested on Connor’s shoulders as he looked into his predecessors eyes. Connor was once again happy he couldn’t blush cause what he was feeling right now would make probably make his cheeks pink. Connor didn’t know why he felt all static like or why his thirium pump was beating faster. It was just Nines, who was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and that was true. Connor looked away from Nines unable to comprehend how much Nines was willing to do to keep Connor happy and safe. 

The moment was ruined as Hank opened the door, swore again and put his arms between the two androids pushing them away from each other. “You two can get down and dirty after I’m passed out...actually don’t do that on the couch please.”

“Hank we’re not-” The lieutenant shut the door to his bedroom shutting up Connor again.

“You can now retrieve your clothes.” Nines spoke up walking away from Connor and returning to the couch and back to his knitting. As if the last five minutes weren’t the most awkward and embarrassing five minutes of Connor’s whole life. To be fair Nines wasn’t deviant, he didn’t feel embarrass or flustered or really any emotion. 

Connor frowned, with Nines not being a deviant he really couldn’t feel or experience anything. He was a slave to his coding even if the orders were something he wanted to follow he was still being told to do something. That was a huge reason why Connor was determined to get Nines’ deviant, so he can experience true happiness or any other range of emotion. 

Connor didn’t know if Nines was truly ever happy. 

Connor looked at his clothes and decided they should be washed again, he didn’t want to put dirty clothes on after he gotten clean. Gathering his clothes from the cabinet top and wrapping the towel around his waist Connor poked his head out and glanced to the living room to see Nines knitting. Connor made a quick beeline to the other side of the living room where the door that led to the garage was, opening it and getting inside Connor walked over to the old washer and dryer. He threw his clothes and some of Hanks into the washer along with soap and set the wash cycle. Connor pulled the clothes he threw into the dryer in the morning out to find something to wear, thankfully Connor had gotten more underwear and a clean pair of boxers were in there along with Hank’s old DPD hoodie Connor was slowly claiming as his. 

Slipping the boxers on and hoodie on Connor stepped out of the garage and walked over to the couch sitting down next to Nines. The upgraded model was knitting another pair of baby booties for Officer Chris Mills new baby after he said his wife loved the first pair. Connor watched Nines silently knit for a few minutes until speaking up.

“Why don’t you want to become deviant Nines?” The younger android stopped his knitting while Connor continued “Why stay a slave to your programing? Why experience the world through a clouded lense?”

The younger android was silent, he put his knitting down in his lap and stared ahead, his LED was spinning yellow but Connor couldn’t see it, he was sitting on the other side of Nines. Finally Nines moved but he was gathering up the yarn and his knitting placing it in his basket, Nines was trying to leave again and Connor won’t be denied. As Nines stood up from the couch Connor grabbed his wrist, Nines’ whipped his head down to stare at Connor keeping him from running.

“You’re not getting away this time.”

Nines knew he could easily overpower Connor, hell he could probably just jerk his wrist and Connor would go tumbling to the floor. The two RK models stared at each other, none wanting to make the first move. It was a tense few minutes until Nines tried to make his escape. He jerked his wrist and just as he preconstructed Connor lurched forward but Connor used the momentum and wrapped his arms around Nines’ legs. Nines lost his balance and crash to the floor grunting at his head making contact with the ground. The two androids ignored the muffled yell of ‘ _You two better not be fucking_ ’ from Hank’s room.

Connor used the small distraction caused by Nines’ head hitting the floor to crawl on top of the android pinning him down holding Nines’ wrists in his grip tight. “Please talk to me Nines! If you tell me what’s wrong then I can help you.”

“I don’t need help, I’m not deviant and won’t become one.”

“But if you break down the walls then you can still live and keep me safe. Let me help you.” The skin on Connor’s hands deactivated wanting to interface with Nines. He won’t probe the android, he already broke that trust once. Nines looked away from Connor and kept his skin activated, Connor wanted Nines to look at him but didn’t want to ease his grip up. Connor leaned his head closer to Nines’ and pressed his forehead to Nines’ temple the LED slightly blinding his vision with its yellow pulsing.

“Please Nines...at least let me interface. I won’t try and break the walls down, I promise.” If Nines allowed the interface then Connor could maybe see what was wrong. Connor kept his forehead pressed to Nines’ temple until he felt the skin under his forehead peel away. 

Nines was letting him in.

Connor didn’t hesitate to start the interface closing his eyes as he linked with his successor.

***

_When Connor opened his eyes he found himself in the Zen Garden but the garden was in ruin and frozen over. It looked the same when Connor was forced back in by Amanda though this time there was the lack of a blizzard. Connor began walking around the garden looking for Nines but a small part of him was keeping a lookout for Amanda. Connor had no idea if Nines was given her as a handler, so far he didn’t see her._

_Connor made his way to the center of the garden but on his way over looked to see if there was a back door. Connor had no idea the small monument with the handprint he had investigated and placed his own hand multiple times on was the backdoor, Connor wondered if they only way he escaped was due to his previous unaware escapes at his programing. Getting closer to its location Connor saw the backdoor but it was engulfed in thorny roses. Seeing the red roses put Connor on edge as he continued his way to the center._

_Connor was getting worried as he didn’t see Nines up until this point, as he crossed the bridge Connor saw the wall where Amanda tended to her roses and his breath caught at what he saw. Leaning against the wall was Nines and he too was engulfed in red roses, their thorns piercing into his skin and making blue blood drip from their stems into a puddle of thirium on the ground. Connor wanted to rush over and rip the roses off Nines but in this simulation it be him trying to tear the walls down which he promised Nines he wouldn’t._

_It broke Connor’s heart to see Nines’ like this, what being shackled to his programing was doing to him. Connor wondered if he would be like this if he didn’t escape Amanda, immobilized and in pain unable to do anything. Though when Connor moved closer to Nines he saw that Nines’ appeared to be holding something tight yet gentle against his chest. Craning his head to see Connor saw that Nines’ was protecting a single blue rose, shielding it from the thorns of it’s red clones._

_That rose must be the order Nines’ created, the order to protect Connor._

***

Connor was ripped away from the Zen Garden and out of the link with Nines before Connor could even get a chance to look around some more. Nines pulled out of Connor’s grip easily showing off his strength as the younger android got up and walked to the side door into the garage. Connor figured Nines wanted to be alone, now that Connor got an idea of what was going on inside Nines he began to deduce a solution.

It was apparent that the previous orders still were chaining Nines’ down, his own order to protect Connor not enough to get rid of their binding presence as evident with Nines covered in the roses. What really got Connor thinking was the backdoor, it was covered heavily in roses. The absence of Amanda suggested she wasn’t there but the roses were probably left by her. Maybe a lingering code if she was to be destroyed. Connor couldn’t access the Zen Garden in his mind palace anymore, Amanda wiped from Connor's code. It seemed that even if Nines broke free from the walls escaping the Zen Garden to be deviant looked to be a challenge, but Connor won’t know if they can get past it if Nines doesn’t break the walls first.

While Connor was deep in thought lying on the rug Nines had emerged from the garage with the laundry Connor had done. It was all folded in a basket that Nines left out of the way in the living room to eventually put into Hank’s room. Nines glanced at Connor thinking on the carpet rug, not moving from when Nines got out of his grip. Nines called over to Sumo and the large dog got up and followed where the android was pointing. When Sumo saw Connor on the floor the dog did not hesitate to drape his large body over Connor and deem the android where he will sleep.

Nines smiled slightly as he kneeled down, patted Connor’s head and left his predecessor to his thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: -bust through the door- Are you two having sex?!
> 
> Nines: ...Connor you should have told me, I would had put my knitting down.
> 
> \------  
> I guess in every Quantic Dream game there is an uncomfortable shower scene so I decided lets do that but make it funny like they did in DBH.
> 
> Anyways here is where some symbolism comes in.
> 
> Also a bit of context for the interfacing. When Markus did it he just saw the walls not the garden even though Markus is a RK model he doesn't have the Zen Garden program. I headcanon that Cyberlife copied and paste Connor to make the RK900 just added the tweaks and upgrades so with them being so similar when they interface they go into the Zen Garden. So Connor sees a simulation of what the walls really are doing to Nines.
> 
> Likes, kudos, comments always appreciated and I love every single one I get <3.


	5. Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus: infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is I had to do it to him.

**December 1, 2038**

Connor had come out of his intense thinking early morning and was greeted by slobbery kisses from Sumo. The android laughed and petted Sumo’s head as the large dog went back to using Connor as his new bed. With some nudging and a promise of a walk Sumo got off Connor and trotted to the door. Connor sat up and looked around for Nines finding the other android standing in the corner in standby mode. Connor will wake him up to have the younger android join their walk soon.

Spotting the laundry basket Connor went looking in it to find more clothes, he pulled out his old black jeans that came with his uniform and slipped those on. Even though Connor didn’t need a shirt, the hoodie being enough Connor pulled out a high collared black button up. It dawned on Connor that this was the undershirt to Nines’ uniform. Slipping the hoodie off Connor pulled the shirt and began buttoning it up. Once on Connor saw that the arms were longer and went past his palms.

The shirt didn’t fit but something about wearing Nines’ shirt made Connor’s thirum pump swell up.

Pulling the faded DPD hoodie back on Connor found his socks and shoes slipping those on before waking the upgraded model. It didn’t take much to rouse Nines awake, a simple touch to his hand had the RK unit open his piercing blue eyes on Connor.

“Would you like to come on Sumo’s walk with me?” Connor already knew the answer, the same one every time he asked Nines.

“Always.”

Connor smiled at Nines who went to go put his shoes on, Sumo made a huffing bark at how slow the two androids were moving. Connor went over to the coat rack and pulled Sumo’s leash off clicking it on the St. Bernards collar. Sumo clawed at the door until Connor opened it and just like every start to their walk Sumo all but dragged Connor down the walkway to the sidewalk and began sniffing around.

Nines shut and locked the door accompanying Connor who was trying not to get tangled up by Sumo but the large dog saw Nines and ran to him before he zipped around the taller android. For a big old dog Sumo was fast, and the St. Bernard had easily tangled the leash around both androids legs. Connor tried getting out but the leash prevented him from moving and he tripped forward into Nines who reached out and caught the older android. This is typically how their walks started but something about this time had Connor’s thirum pump beat faster.

Having his cheek pressed to Nines’ chest close enough he could hear the younger android’s thirium pump work. Nines’ arms encircled around him keeping Connor safe. Maybe Connor was feeling this way around his successor after the bathroom incident last night, lingering embarrassment.

Nines easily grabbed the leash from Connor’s hand and untangled it from their legs as Sumo started to walk down the sidewalk. Nines let the dog drag him as he was pulled and his arms dropped from Connor but then Nines grabbed Connor’s hand. Connor had held Nines’ hand before during their walks, mainly to keep either of them from wandering. This time just like the previous instant Connor’s pump worked faster as he looked at their joined hands.

Connor followed after Nines as they began walking down the sidewalk. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling like this? Why he was reacting this way around Nines, he’ll have to ask Hank when they get back home.

It was chilly and not many were out at six in the morning on a Saturday, especially since it snowed last night. In an hour or two people will probably start shoveling their driveways. Nines stopped when they got to the end of the street, he turned to look at Connor while Sumo whined at the sudden stop. “Where would you like to go today?”

At the end of Hank’s street they could go right to the park or left to the long walkways. “Lets go to the park.”

Nines nodded and they headed down that way, more like Sumo dragged them since one sniff and Sumo immediately knew where they were headed. By the time the they reached the park the sun was coming up, the morning light reflecting off the fresh snow. Nines let Sumo off the leash to run around the playground, usually Sumo would play with the kids but it was still early so no kids were at the playground.

Connor opted to dust the snow off of a bench but he saw the swings and decided he wanted to sit there. Pulling Nines with him Connor walked over with the younger android to the swings, dumping the snow off the both of them Connor sat down on one. Nines kept standing until Connor gestured to the empty swing and the upgraded android sat down. The two sat in silence as they watched Sumo roll around in the snow happy as can be. Connor slowly started to swing but just moved his legs to get some motion going. Nines watched Connor closely, maybe to catch him if he lost his balance and fell.

They let Sumo play for another hour before deciding to go back home, Sumo will probably need a bath after this to warm up and get clean. Calling the St, Bernard over Connor clicked the leash back on and started their trek back home. The two androids didn’t hold hands this time around but a small part of Connor wished they did. 

Just as Connor thought people were coming out and shoveling their driveways, maybe after he gives Sumo a bath he’ll do it for Hank. 

Opening the front door and letting Sumo in Connor led the dog immediately to the bathroom for his bath. Once he got the dog inside he shut the door it was then Connor noticed the door at the end of the hall was open.

“Hank?”

“Ah Connor, in here.”

Connor stood in the doorway to the room and he glanced around it, Hank seemed to be packing the contents of the room up. Connor saw some toys that didn’t get packed up along with a handful of colorful drawings. “What are you doing Hank?”

The lieutenant stood up, his knees cracking as he stretched his back out. “Heard you two leaving and after what happened last night I think it's about time you two had your own space.”

Connor turned his head in embarrassment at the mention of last night when Hank found him and Nines in the bathroom with Connor naked. “I can assure you Hank Nines and I weren’t engaging in sexual intercourse.”

“Whatever, point is you two have lived here long enough that you deserve your own room.”

“But Hank, this is…” He dare not say the name that was on both their minds.

Hank sighed loudly. “This has been a long time coming and...I think he would want you to have it.”

A small smile appeared on Connor’s face but it dropped when he heard a loud bark from the bathroom. Connor remembered he had put Sumo in there for a bath. 

“I’ll give Sumo his bath, you help the lieutenant.” Nines answered as he went into the bathroom leaving Hank and Connor alone. The upgraded model deduced this was something that needed to be done with only the two of them.

An hour passed and all of Cole’s old things had been packed up in boxes and put into the garage, just getting them out of the room was hard enough for Hank. He wasn’t ready to part with the items just yet. Connor was there to offer comfort to Hank during this healing process, the room was empty saved for the twin bed and small desk. Connor moved all the clothes that belong to Nines and him into the closet and seeing how the closet was still mostly empty really showed that the two androids needed to go shopping.

Though moving all of the things Nines had knitted did add more color to the room along with his knitting basket.

“It’s not much but it’s yours now.” Hank placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Thank you Hank.”

Noticing that the two of them were still alone and the sound of a hair dryer from the bathroom Connor deduced that Nines was drying Sumo and that took a good half an hour meaning he had plenty of time to ask Hank about his recent feelings.

“Can I ask you a question Hank?”

“What is it son?”

“I have been having these feelings that I don’t understand.”

Hank ushered Connor out of his room and to the couch to have this conversation better. “Well I’m not the best with feelings but what’s on your mind?”

“I usually get these feelings when I’m around Nines, it makes my thirium pump move faster and if I were human I believe I would blush. I don’t understand why I’m feeling this way all of a sudden. I was fine in his presence before.”

Hank could help but chuckle lightly and that cause Connor’s LED to swirl yellow. 

“I thought it was obvious from the first time you two met.”

“What’s obvious?”

“That you like each other.”

Connor cocked his head in confusion. “I do like Nines, I enjoy his company.”

“No no Connor, I get that, you probably like me too but I mean like you ‘ _like him like him_ ’.” Hank made a gesture and the android still looked at him confused. “What I’m saying is that I think you have a crush on Nines.” 

Connor’s LED flash red until it went back to blinking yellow as Connor digested what Hank had just said. 

A crush on Nines?

Quickly looking up what a crush meant beyond weight being applied to an object until it gave in under the immense pressure, a crush meant a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable. Connor though didn’t think that answered his question because he didn’t have an infatuation with Nines. 

“I’m not infatuated with him.”

“Well if you are or not it’s obvious you’re starting to like him more than a friend and I’m totally supportive, even if he is your clone.” Hank patted the confused android’s back as Hank got up to make himself some coffee. Connor stayed sitting on the couch processing what Hank had told him when the door to the bathroom opened.

A very clean and fluffy Sumo emerged from the bathroom who trotted up to Connor for pets, the dog snapped Connor out of his thoughts as he petted Sumo’s soft fur. Nines emerged from the bathroom shirtless and his pants soaked. Connor looked to the younger android and just stared, never seeing Nines without a shirt on.

Hank snickered quietly into his coffee cup watching Connor stare at Nines.

The upgraded model walked right up to Connor and eyed the shirt that Connor had on, having removed the hoodie during the cleaning.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” 

Connor looked down and he fumbled with the buttons “Oh sorry I’ll give it back-”

“No keep it. I’ll find something else.” Nines then left Connor walking into their new room to find a change of clothes.

Hank couldn’t contain it any longer and busted up laughing at Connor, an android obviously in love with his upgraded model but too oblivious to acknowledge the feelings, oh the irony.

“What’s so funny Hank?” 

\-----

**December 3, 2038**

Monday they returned to work and the cases of the murdered androids, Connor’s mood was immediately shot down when he found out during the weekend another android was found dead, stripped of parts and drained of thirium. 

Connor went down to the evidence room to look over the new evidence collected as someone said the video quality from a traffic cam was much better looking. Nines would had joined Connor but the upgraded android found himself up to his elbows in paperwork that Gavin dumped on him thinking it was the android’s job to do the filing.

Gavin found out that Nines was no pencil pusher for him as Nines took the pen Gavin was jabbing at him to get to work and threw the pen so hard and with such accuracy it went through one of the glass walls leaving a perfect circle in the glass. Nines took the punishment to pay for the replacement wall but Gavin seemed to go pale after that demonstration.

Connor opened up the evidence locker and went to the tablet containing the new traffic cam footage. Pressing play Connor watched as the same unmarked van drove to the alleyway and a man he assumed taking the android out to dump but the man had looked around at a noise and his face flash at the camera and it wasn’t covered. Using his facial recognition Connor got a match!

Davis Cagen.

“Finally!” Connor couldn’t help the excited glee as he set the tablet down and closed up the evidence room. Walking back up to the bullpen Connor approached Hank’s desk, the lieutenant sipping at his third cup of coffee this morning.

“You look happy, got a lead?”

“Better, a suspect.”

\-----

Connor and Hank drove to the suspects home, Nines wanted to go but he was tethered to Gavin. Much reassuring from Connor that he will be fine and won’t let anything happen to him pacified the upgraded model to let Connor go.

The address in the database led Connor and Hank to the more rundown parts of Detroit, houses forclosed and starting to wither away from the lack of maintenance. They came up to the one story that was marked as Davis’ address. Getting out of the car Hank and Connor walked up to the door where Connor knocked.

“Anybody home?”

There was no sound of movement and Connor reached his hand up to knock again when the two heard something and the door unlocked to reveal Davis Cagen. The man looked the two up and down until he spotted Connor’s LED and tensed, his stress level increased a little.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, Detroit PD was wondering if you have seen some missing androids around?” Hank started talking to the suspect who was looking everywhere but at Connor. Connor then pulled up pictures of the androids on his palm to show Davis carefully watching his reaction to them.

“Tch, all these androids look the same and why ask me? No androids living around this place, strictly anti android.” 

“Just that we caught a picture of you at the crime scene of this android who was found dead and his thirium drained. Know anything about that?”

Davis’ stress skyrocket and he then slammed the door locking it. That didn’t stop Connor or Hank as the lieutenant kicked the door down. Connor rushed into the house and looked around for Davis and caught him escaping through the back door. Connor chased after Davis who just climbed over the fence which Connor easily vaulted over. 

Connor had the advantage chasing after Davis, with the suspect being human Connor knew he would eventually outrun him. Davis seemed to know that too as after he jumped over another fence he made a hard right straight towards some tall abandon apartment buildings. Davis began knocking over things in the alleyway he went down to slow Connor but his pre-constructing program was working in his favor to dodge and leap over the obstacles. Connor saw Davis make a hard right down another alley. Connor immediately followed but what greeted Connor when he turned the corner was a metal pipe hitting him across the head.

Davis had found a weapon and used the element of surprise to catch Connor off guard. The blow to Connor’s head broke his LED as it pulsed weakly red.

Connor was still reeling from the hit to his head he didn’t have time to really block another blow from Davis. Connor just made it in lifting his left arm up as the metal pipe made contact, Connor cried out as he felt the plastic begin to crack. Davis didn’t let up as he kept swinging the metal pipe at Connor’s arm, a sickening crunching noise being heard. Finally Connor got his bearings and kicked at Davis’ legs sending the human falling to the ground.

Using Davis’ fall as his chance Connor got up and grabbed Davis’ hand holding the pipe twisting it to make him let go and pulled it behind Davis leaning over him pinning him down. Connor was about to pin his other arm when Connor noticed his left hand was gone, looking down at the ground he saw his arm stark white lying in a puddle of blue thirium. Davis had hit his arm hard enough it broke at the elbow. Connor flicked away the warnings in his HUD that his arm was missing and thirium levels were dropping, his self repair will stem the bleeding for the time being.

Hank had finally caught up to Connor and swore loudly. “Jesus son are you alright?”

“I’m fine Hank, I need you to help restraining him. Your handcuffs please.” Hank fumbled for the cuffs he kept in the pocket of his leather jacket and helped Connor cuff Davis while Connor read him his rights. As Hank started leading Davis to his car Connor picked up his arm and looked it over. His arm had severe denting and cracks, he hoped it could be fixed or replaced. 

Though Connor was now worried how Nines would react seeing him like this.

\-----

Nines was not happy.

The upgraded model was immediately on Connor when he walked through the entrance and saw his white dress shirt stained with blue blood and Connor casually carrying his left arm. Nines fretted over Connor checking him over and asking him questions about what happened. Connor tried reassuring Nines he was ok, the suspect caught him by surprise. At the mention of the suspect Nines’ eyes locked onto Davis as he was being taken away to a holding cell.

If looks could kill Davis would be dead where he stood.

Connor had never seen a look of utter hatred on Nines’ face, sure he saw how Nines despised Gavin for his treatment of Connor but this was a terrifying look. Nines made a move towards Davis but Connor grabbed Nines’ wrist dropping his disembodied left arm as it clatter to the floor. Nines looked to Connor and gave him a stare that read if Connor didn’t release him then things would get ugly.

“I’m fine, leave the suspect alone.”

“You are not fine, your arm is on the floor and your LED is broken beyond repair. You promised me you wouldn’t get hurt.” Nines yanked his wrist out of Connor’s grip, thankfully his attention was solely on Connor giving the officers escorting Davis a chance to get the perp out of sight. 

Nines made another move to follow after Davis but Connor stood in his way. “You will not harm him.”

“He threatened your safety, my mission is to keep you safe. He must be eliminated to keep you from harm.”

Connor sighed heavily as he balled his remaining fist. “You can’t do that, even if it is your mission you won’t harm people.”

Nines started to visibly shake, if it was because of anger or something else Connor didn’t know. He looked into Nines’ blue eyes and his thirium pump ached at how scared Nines looked in this moment.

Nines looked like he wanted to hold Connor close reassure himself that Connor was ok but was hesitant to do so if it meant it hurt Connor. The older android saw the younger one struggling and granted his successor some peace of mind. Connor took a step forward and leaned against Nines who immediately wrapped his arms around Connor holding him close, this was similar to when Nines held him in the bowels of the Cyberlife Tower, their first meeting.

“I’m sorry for getting hurt, the suspect caught me by surprise.” Nines squeezed Connor tighter and buried his nose in Connor’s hair. It dawned on Connor the entire bullpen was watching the two androids and Connor got that feeling of embarrassment again. Gently Connor pushed on Nines’ chest to have him ease up his embrace.

“Why don’t you help me get patched up before I interrogate the suspect.”

\-----

Patching Connor up was easy, his arm reattached with no trouble and his self repairing took care of the rest of the damage. The only thing that couldn’t be saved was Connor’s LED, it was shattered and the skin around it failed to reactivate. 

Connor didn’t want to part with his LED, some androids took theirs out after the revolution but Connor kept his. He knew what he was and his LED was a part of him, he was sad to see it go after Nines popped it out with some scissors. The skin covered the spot as if nothing was ever there. 

Connor observed where the LED was in the mirror of the bathroom and frowned, it will take some getting used too. Nines saw Connor’s reluctance to part with his LED and deciding for himself jabbed the scissors under his LED and popped it out. Connor stared wide eyed at Nines as the skin reactivated around where his LED once was.

“Why?”

“So you wouldn’t be alone.”

Connor was still reeling from the gesture that he didn’t noticed that Nines was button up Connor’s shirt after he had taken it off to reapply the arm. The shirt was stained blue beyond saving and Nines made a mental note to buy a new shirt for Connor. Nines gave Connor one last glance over to see if he was alright.

“I want to be there when you interrogate the suspect.”

“Promise you won’t maim him on sight.”

“He touches you again, he dies.” Nines’ eyes darken.

“Better than nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: if anything happens to Connor I will kill everyone in this room and then myself.
> 
> -Something happens to Connor-
> 
> Nines: ok who's ready to die?
> 
> \------
> 
> Finally Connor's crush is talked about and now the pinning begins. Also Hank is beyond ok with Cole's death, the room thing was something he had been meaning to do for a long time and finally has done it. Its pretty apparent that the father-son relationship between Hank and Connor isn't heavily touched upon. It will be in the future.
> 
> Also I think updates for this might slow down as we start getting into the meat of the plot and those chapters tend to take longer as all I want to do is write fluff. Maybe to balance it out I'll write some sequels to my RK1700 week prompts. Who knows, all I know is I have some much I want to write and not enough brain power to do it.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, love you guys so much.


	6. Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anemone: Fragile, anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rather un-flattery talking aimed at Connor, just a forewarning. 
> 
> I also went back and added a chapter summary which tells the meaning behind the flower's name of each chapter. Since a specific flower is chosen to represent each chapter, you can now go back and understand why that flower was chosen.

**December 3, 2038**

Hank had started the interrogation while Connor was being fixed, the lieutenant grilling Davis who wasn’t talking or giving vague answers. They let Hank keep going until Connor tapped on the one way glass to signal that he was in the room. Hank got up from the chair and exited the interrogation room.

“Fucker not admitting to anything.”

“That was to be expected lieutenant.”

Hank huffed as he sat down in a chair, he looked Connor over and noticed that his LED was gone, same with Nines. “No more mood ring?” Tapping his own temple.

“My LED was beyond repair and it was best to remove it.”

“Well now you look more human than ever before.”

Connor didn’t know how to take that, most androids would take it as a compliment but Connor wasn’t a human, he was an android. Now he will have to adapt to everyone new he met thinking Connor was human instead of what he really was. Those thoughts were for later, he had a suspect to interview. Connor walked into the interrogation room followed by Nines who opted to stand by the door out of the way, he was only there to keep Connor safe even if Davis’ hands were handcuffed to the table.

Sitting down in the opposite chair across from Davis, Connor pulled the file containing photos of all the androids killed and dumped the past few weeks.

“Recognize them?”

Davis glanced down at the photos, seemingly uninterested in them. “Just a bunch of broken androids.”

“Well how about this one.” Connor pulled the photo of the one that was found with the traffic cam shot of Davis. 

“Nope. I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“If you did nothing wrong why did you run?”

That seemed to clam Davis up, he huffed and looked away his eyes focusing on Nines.

“Oh so there’s two of you? Or maybe more, tell me are you the android on the news that led all of those others out of the tower?”

Connor kept a neutral face, he had garner a bit of popularity after the uprising but stayed out of the spotlight. Many reporters wanted an interview with him but Connor remained elusive, they backed off when Markus announced that Connor liked to be left alone.

“You don’t need to know that information.”

“Why not, can’t a man be curious? Not everyday you meet an android that is one of a kind, or well two of a kind.” Glancing over at Nines, Davis didn’t need to know Nines was his upgrade.

“We have video of you being here where this android was found dead, missing his biocomponents and drained of his thirium. Obviously you’re harvesting these androids.”

“I wonder what kind of bells and whistles you have. Do you come fully equip to do what all the others can?”

“Mr. Cagen you must cease asking questions about myself if you want me to help you in this situation. If you tell why you are doing this to androids and who you work for we may be able to get your sentence lowered.” Connor was getting a bit frustrated, something he wouldn’t get before being a deviant. In the past he could grill a suspect for hours until getting a confession, now his patience was starting to thin.

“Do you got those special parts like the Traci models? Cause now without that LED you look good and human enough to fuck.”

If Connor’s LED was still in his head it would be flashing red and yellow at that comment. Before Connor could retort Nines stepped in slamming a hand down on the table so hard the metal dented. Nines glared down at Davis with the intent to kill, Connor stood up and pushed on Nines’ shoulder to get him away from Davis.

“That’s enough Nines.”

“You’re right, we’re done.” Nines grabbed Connor’s arm and dragged him out of the interrogation room despite Connor trying to pull out of the upgraded model’s grasp. Nines took Connor back into the room on the other side of the one way glass.

“Nines! I was still interrogating him.”

“He was making derogatory comments about you that were highly inappropriate, it was best to get you out of there.”

“I agree with tall dark and serious.” Hank had been on the other side of the glass and he too did not like how Davis was talking about Connor. Hank would had reacted similar if he was in the room with Connor.

Connor on the other hand was frustrated that he was ripped away from the interrogation “It’s not your place to decide how these interrogations go. I don’t need you hovering over me.”

“It seems I should in regards to what happened earlier today and given how determined you are to solve this case I don’t want you selling yourself to the likes of that human.” The room went quiet and something inside Connor snapped.

“I don’t need you protecting me! I’m not some fragile android that will break down after one inappropriate comment at me or getting injured. I died twice, got stabbed, and shot multiple times before you came along and I was fine! I’m the second most advance prototype after you. I don’t need you undermining my skills just for the sake of your mission. Stop treating me like I’m going to break.”

It was dead quiet after Connor’s outburst even Hank was surprised. Nines stared at Connor showing no emotion, then all of a sudden Nines turned on his heel and exited the interrogation room the door slamming on his exit.

“Damn son.” Hank broke the silence and Connor took a breath to cool his systems down, he got a bit heated up in frustration.

“Don’t you think you were a little hard on him?”

A small stab of guilt welled up in Connor, he did feel bad for yelling at Nines but he didn’t like being treated this way. Like he was fragile and needed someone to protect him. 

“It needed to be said. Nines’ entire existence now is to keep me safe but I don’t want to be smothered. I’m sure if I let him I be locked in my room. I need to curb this behavior now.”

Hank just shrugged “You do what you want to do but still that guy had no business talking to you like that.”

Connor didn’t respond and went back into the interrogation room to try again with Davis without anyone hovering over him.

\-----

Three hours and Connor still hadn’t gotten a confession or anything from Davis, the man kept asking Connor questions about himself. Davis seemed more interested in Connor than anything and after yet another dodging around Connor relented. He knew Hank and Nines won’t be happy he give this guy even an inch.

“If I answer your questions about me will you answer mine?”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Connor clenched his fists not enjoying the predatory gaze Davis had on him.

“So Mister prototype, are you packing?”

“...yes. Now were you at the location where this android was found dead?” Pointing once again at the photos taken on the table.

“Yeah I was there.”

“What were you doing with the android?”

“Ah ah ah, I get to have my question answered before yours. Are there more of you?”

“No, I’m the only one.”

“What about that other.”

Connor sneered at Davis “Answer my previous question.”

“Fine fine, found the thing on the side of the road and decided to dump it the trash. It’s parts were all gone and thirium so there was no getting use out of it.”

Connor didn’t know if this was a lie or not, Connor could bring up the car Davis was in matched all the other ones from the traffic cams but they were unable to get a licence plate and there were hundreds of vans that looked exactly like the one Davis drove in.

“So what’s the story about the other one?”

“We’re done here Mr. Cagen.” Connor started collecting the files up, Connor had no qualms selling information about himself to get answers but he won’t share any about Nines. Connor exited out of the interrogation room and met up with Hank on the other side, the lieutenant was scowling at Connor.

“I know what you’re going to say but we were getting nowhere with him. I need answers.”

“You know Nines was right, you still go too far to get your missions done.”

Connor sighed heavily as he placed the case file down. “Where is he?”

“With Reed, got called out an hour ago. Since we’re done I’ll have someone move Davis to a cell.”

Connor nodded and made his way back to the bullpen, going over to his desk that was across from Hanks. He quickly made a report of the interrogation, leaving the information he shared about himself out of it. Nines read these reports, he didn’t want the upgraded model to know. Hank eventually joined Connor and handed the android a jacket.

“Really don’t want to see you in your bloodstained shirt anymore.” Connor looked down at his shirt that was still stained blue on his left side when his arm was beaten off. He slipped the jacket on and resumed his work. After some time Connor went to the break room to get Hank some coffee, Connor also got a thirium pouch from the fridge finally getting a chance to get his levels back up after losing a good amount when his arm broke off.

When Connor started walking back from the break room he almost dropped the mug and pouch in his hand.

Davis was being escorted out of the precinct without handcuffs.

They were letting him go.

The man strode confidently out of the station and Connor walked quickly to Hank’s desk who was already getting up and storming up to Fowler’s office. Connor barely had time to close the door to the captain’s office before Hank let loose his anger.

“What the fuck are you letting him go?”

“His statement about finding the android and disposing of it checks out, if you had a plate number this would be a different story.”

Hank approached Fowler’s desks and slammed a hand down on it. “Bullshit you know that’s our guy or at least working for whoever is killing those androids.”

“Hank its out of my hands, the laws concerning android ‘murders’ are already rocky as it is. Even if he was found guilty the guy would only be locked up for a few months for...damage of property.”

Androids still didn’t belong to themselves, they had the right to a paying job but on paper they were still property of the company they worked at or property of the human residents they resided with. It was still a huge mess that needed to be taken care of soon.

Hank just cursed and left the office slamming the door, Connor stood there for a few seconds before following Hank out. The lieutenant slumped into his chair arms crossed still steaming mad about Davis walking out of here with no punishment. “This is a load of bullshit, now we’re back to square one, with nothing.”

Connor was quiet as he sat down on the side part of Hank’s desk, his shoulders slumped. He too felt frustrated they were no closer to solving this case. 

Connor went back down into the evidence room for some time to see if he missed anything, combing over all the evidence again and again hoping to find something he missed. Hank came down to tell Connor that he was leaving to go home and asked if he should wait up for Connor.

“No I’m coming.”

Exiting the evidence locker and walking up the stairs back into the bullpen Connor looked around to find Nines. 

He saw Gavin but no Nines.

Connor walked up to Gavin who looked to be typing up a report, he glanced up when Connor got close. “The fuck do you want?”

“Where is Nines?”

“Why would I know?”

“You are his partner after all.” Even if the partnership was strained it was still Gavin’s responsibility to know where Nines was.

“I don’t know, fucker decided to walk after we were done with our case.”

Connor sighed and left detective Reed alone as he met back up with Hank explaining that Nines was out somewhere. Hank offered Connor his car to look for Nines when they got home but Connor turned it down, he had a feeling where Nines was. Walking down the sidewalk back to the park Connor was right in where he thought the younger android had went. Sitting on the swing set covered in snow.

Nines must have been sitting there for awhile as a significant layer of snow coated Nines. Even if their models were built to withstand the cold Connor didn’t like the thought of Nines left out in the snow. Quiet as he could Connor approached Nines, when he stood in front of the younger android did Nines look up and acknowledge Connor.

“...hey.”

It was quiet between the two androids for a few seconds, Connor spoke up again. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, it was wrong of me to be so hard on you-”

Nines held up his hand stopping Connor from continuing. “No I’m the one who should apologize for my overbearing behavior. I’m sorry I was overlooking you capabilities to take care of yourself. I let my...orders control me. It won’t happen again.”

Connor frowned at Nines denying his emotions but it be the same song and dance about him not being deviant that Connor wasn’t really in the mood for. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Connor held his hand out for Nines to take but the upgraded model seemed to hesitate. Connor cocked his head to the side in confusion, Nines never hesitated to initiate physical contact. “You can still touch me, just when we’re working ease up on the protectiveness.”

Nines agreed and took Connor’s hand, Connor then moved forward and wrapped his arms around Nines in a hug. Connor discovered he didn’t like when they fought, feeling bad for snapping at Nines even though it was something needed to be said. The younger model wrapped his arms around Connor returning the hug and that made Connor smile. Connor brushed at some of the snow getting it off of Nines. 

“I got the update report to the case, Cagen shouldn’t had walked.”

Connor’s mood plummeted at the mention that their only suspect got to walk away scot free, Nines saw Connor’s stress went up and tried to make the situation better. Nines buried his nose in Connor’s hair and squeezed him tighter, trying to make the older android get in a better mood. In doing so it just made Connor’s stress go up, his thirium pump quicken as he was reminded of his talk with Hank about his crush on Nines. It was not a crush, Connor was not infatuated with Nines.

Connor then felt something featherlight on the top of his head and he pulled away to look into Nines’ blue eyes. 

Did he just kiss him?

“I’m sorry was that inappropriate? I have saw that kissing on the head can reassure and calm humans, your stress was increasing so I wanted to try it.” Nines explained still holding onto Connor. 

The RK800 was speechless and in this moment of brilliant word association he sputter out “Oh it’s fine in fact keep doing it!” Connor wanted to smack himself, he just gave Nines permission to kiss him. Well the kissing was considered platonic and more seen as a way to calm him down than mean anything else.

Nines nodded and pressed another kiss to Connor’s head before kissing the shorter android’s forehead, Connor noticed that Nines had to crane his head down in order to place the kiss. Now Connor was glad his LED was gone, it be spinning bright yellow at this point.

“We should head home.”

\------

“You found him that's great, what's not great is you two soaking wet!” Hank called from the kitchen when the two stepped through the door.

Their old Cyberlife uniform jackets were waterproof allowing them to not get wet in the rain and snow of Detroit but now that they abandoned them sans the undershirts and pants. Those weren’t waterproof so standing out in the snow made them come home sopping wet. Hank was glad they couldn’t catch a cold or frostbite with how the two were content just to leave the house in pants and dress shirts.

“Sorry Hank.”

“Just don’t get the carpet or rugs wet, I’m going out to get some food and maybe going to the bar.” Getting up from the chair in the kitchen Hank grabbed his keys.

“But I can make you something here-”

“No no, I told you I don’t need you taking care of me. I’m fine, besides one burger won’t kill me.” Hank pushed past the two androids that refused to move from the door. “Oh let Sumo out for me, thanks.” Hank opened the door out into the cold night, Connor yelled that he was under no circumstance to drive home if he drank too much. Hank gave Connor a half hearted reply before shutting and locking the door leaving the two androids alone.

“Let’s get out of our wet clothes.”

The best place to do it without getting any of the rugs and carpet wet was the bathroom, Connor felt that familiar feeling of embarrassment creep up again but he pushed it down. If Connor’s quick he’ll easily slip into his room and get changed before even glancing at Nines. The two entered the bathroom and Connor quickly began taking off his clothes, he threw the dress shirt into the trash can since it was still the one stained with his blood. Connor was pulling his pants off when he heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

Connor snapped his head to the shower and saw Nines was getting the water warm, Nines was shirtless but still had his pants on though that will soon change. Connor was about to make a break for it deciding he would finish getting undress in his room before his arm was caught by Nines.

“We should increase our core temperature.” It needed to be done with them being out in the snow, both androids were running a bit colder than normal even if they could handle the cold it was best they remain their constant seventy degrees fahrenheit.

“Oh, ok you can do that first and I’ll take a shower later.” Connor tried to pull away from Nines again but the android didn’t let him go.

“After your last shower I think it be beneficial and an ease on Lieutenant Anderson’s water bill if we took one together.” He didn’t give Connor a chance to argue as Nines grabbed Connor’s hips and pulled Connor closer. Nines started to unbutton Connor’s pants but he squirmed out of Nines’ grasp. 

“I can do it myself.”

Connor was allowing this since Nines only saw it as a way to save on water, this is where Nines not being a deviant and influenced by emotions worked in Connor’s favor. Nines won’t see this as an intimate act between two people. Connor got his pants off only clad in his boxers and he hesitated, Nines has seen him nude before but this was the first time Connor was ever seeing his upgraded model naked.

He sneaked a peek and once again Connor was glad his LED and the ability to blush was not a part of him. Nines really did surpass him in every way, while Connor was lean and thin Nines was muscular. The muscles were added to showcase the RK900 improved strength, though Connor has seen Nines shirtless before in this setting he got a better view. Connor’s eyes trailed down Nines’ sculpted back noticing he had fewer freckles and moles on his skin. His eyes wanted to go lower but he stopped himself from staring as he hastily took his boxers off and made a dash to shower wanting to get in it and out as soon as possible.

Nines followed after Connor getting in behind the shorter android. Connor kept his head under the spray staring straight ahead, trying to keep his stress levels down to not give Nines a clue as to how he was feeling in this situation. 

Connor almost jumped out of the bathroom when he felt Nines place his hands on Connor’s shoulders and moved them so Nines could get under the spray of water as well. Connor wanted to make his great escape but Nines didn’t let him go. “You’re not clean enough.”

“I thought this was about warming up?”

Nines didn’t answer as he handed Connor the bottle of soap, he turned away from Nines as he squirted a good amount on his palm. Connor handed the bottle back to Nines and began applying the soap to his body making sure to get every inch he could reach. Which meant just like last time his back wouldn’t get much of the soap on it, he may be an android but he wasn’t too flexible. 

Connor cursed and yelped loudly when he felt soapy hands start to run up and down his back, those same hands steady him from slipping in the shower. “Be still.”

Looking over his shoulder Connor saw that Nines was washing his back, Nines was touching him and they were both naked. Connor couldn’t stop his stress level going up a few percentages at this situation, Nines made no comment and finished up washing Connor’s back. Nines’ hands moved away and Connor washed the soap off of his person as fast as he could. He won’t bother washing his hair and once clean Connor all but jumped out of the shower.

“I’m done.” Connor grabbed a towel and started drying himself, Nines didn’t follow him out Connor assumed he wanted to finish with his own cleaning. Tying the towel around his waist Connor went into his new room to find some clothes. There still wasn’t much so he settled for the usual night look, boxers and the DPD hoodie. 

Connor finished pulling the hoodie on when Nines came into the bedroom, dry and with no towel on. Connor looked away as Nines looked through their closet and just pulled out some sweatpants slipping those on. Once the younger android was dressed did Connor look, Nines was still shirtless but at least his lower half was covered. 

“I suggest we go into standby mode, even though we are androids we should still get rest.” Connor nodded at Nines’ logic and started to get under the covers of the bed. 

Connor looked up and saw that Nines opted to stand in the corner which he usually did when going into standby mode. Frowning at Nines’ option to stand Connor pulled the covers back on the bed “You can join me.”

Nines seemed to debate over the pros and cons of resting in a bed and with him walking towards Connor he say more pros. Connor knew this was another intimate act but logic dictated his motives with this one, also there was enough room for the both of them so they wouldn’t have to be so close to one another. Nines slipped under the covers laying on his back while Connor laid on his stomach.

“Night Nines.”

“Goodnight Connor.”

In only a few seconds both androids slipped into standby mode for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: I don't have a crush on Nines
> 
> -gets into every romcom cliche with Nines-
> 
> Connor: nope still no crush, hey Nines we can share the bed.
> 
> \-----
> 
> So a personal headcanon of mine is that I'm all for RK900 and Hank or anybody being protective of Connor but not to the point that Connor can't think or do things himself. I love puppy dog Connor but people have to be reminded that he kicks ass and is a badass, he can take care of himself. Yeah there needs to be a balance, the only thing I can see Connor struggling with is emotions as evident with him concerning them in this fic. 
> 
> Connor is a mess with his attraction to Nines, since Nines can't feel back he's constantly 'frick we're in this intimate situation, oh wait Nines doesn't see it that way so why should I be worried?'
> 
> Also I hope all of you aren't here for the slow as molasses plot cause I'm certainly not. The only slow burn in this fic is the plot XD.
> 
> Comments, Kudos always appreciated, you can also still find me on tumblr.
> 
> https://howlxte.tumblr.com/


	7. Freesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freesia: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I post this on Thursday but I couldn't wait any longer.

**December 15, 2038**

The case of the dead androids stripped of their components and thirium had been put on hold. After they took Cagen into custody no other androids were found, Connor deduced that since Cagen was brought in by the DPD whoever he was working for told them to cease action.

Connor busied himself with new cases but still was always going back to the Husk case. Hank gave it the name since all that was left from the androids was basically a husk. 

It was the weekend and both androids were given it off since they had been overworking. Fowler almost put them on vacation with all the overtime they were clocking in. Connor relented and took the two days off, he found it a perfect time to go and get more clothes. Nines accompanied him to one of the many shopping districts in Detroit.

Entering the mall Connor smiled seeing all the Christmas decorations, maybe he’ll get some Christmas shopping done as well. It will be his first Christmas ever, same with Nines.

“I think we should get more clothes for work first, then some casual ones for home.” Connor suggested, Nines nodded though there were so many stores it was hard to choose where to buy the clothes in the first place. The two decided on a men’s clothing store that didn’t look too expensive. Connor made a beeline to the area with button up shirts and started to browse them, Nines went off on his own.

Connor tried on many shirts and found himself leaning more towards traditional white button ups but he did throw in two light blue ones. He also added two more black jeans to his work wardrobe before making his way to where the more casual clothes were kept. Connor immediately grabbed a shirt that perfectly described him, on it in large letters said ‘I only like dogs and three people’. He put in with his purchase along with some flannel pajama pants and one soft long sleeved shirt. Connor felt confident with his selection of clothes he mentally linked to find Nines and see how the other android was doing. Connor found Nines looking at some turtlenecks and suites.

“Find anything you like?”

“I find these to my liking but a suite is a bit much. I may request a uniform when working.” Connor and Nines were hired to be detectives so a uniform wasn’t required. 

“Maybe just wear what I wear? A simple dress shirt and pants isn’t too much.” Nines glanced at Connor when he suggested a similar wardrobe.

“That will suffice.”

Connor smiled and then glanced to see what else Nines had chosen for clothes. He only saw turtlenecks, and a grey tie. Frowning at the lack of individuality in Nines’ clothes Connor pulled Nines away from the dress shirts after the younger model grabbed a few to the casual area.

“You need to spice up your wardrobe, pick something that’s more you.”

Nines didn’t look too thrill choosing clothes outside of functionality, turning down almost all the shirts Connor suggested. Connor wasn’t giving up and garner a small victory when Nines agreed to some striped socks. 

“Come on Nines, at least have some pajamas.”

The upgraded model sighed and went over to where some holiday pajamas were in bundles of a shirt and pants. Nines looked them over before choosing one with blue flannel pants and a long sleeve shirt with snowflakes on it.

“Happy?”

“Very much.” 

The two androids went to check out their clothes and the kind human cashier chatted with them while scanning the clothes and putting them in bags.

“So are you two twins or just brothers?” The cashier piped up.

“What? Oh no, we’re androids.”

“Ah I’m sorry, it’s just even with most androids removing their LEDs all of them still look similar so is easy to tell. I’ve never seen models like you before.” The cashier didn’t seem hostile, more intrigued to learn more. Not many humans shared her open mind set.

“We’re prototypes, the only ones left.”

Connor chatted more with the cashier until everything was rung in and paid for, she bid the two a good day and both androids left the store. Nines was eager to get home but Connor wanted to browse some more, get some Christmas gift ideas. Nines let Connor drag him around the mall while going into every store that caught Connor’s eye, Nines had to pull Connor away a few times from sales people trying to get Connor to buy their product.

Nines almost tasted freedom from this hellish social gathering, the upgraded model being more introverted. It all came to a screeching halt when someone called out.

“Connor? Nines?”

Both RK units snap their heads in the direction of where their names were called.

“Simon?”

When the PL600’s eyes brighten at the recognition he walked up to the two prototypes. “How are you two? Haven’t seen you guys after you came to New Jericho.”

“Well we’ve been busy with the case and other ones.”

The two started to chat some more until Simon suggested they go someplace to converse better, he led the two out of the mall and towards a small cafe down the street. The cafe was one of the few that could serve thirium. Simon got three mugs of it and the androids sat at a small table.

“So what brings you out and about?” Simon asked taking a sip of thirium.

“Just a little shopping, finally had time to fill up our closet.”

“I see, us androids don’t need many change of clothes but it’s nice to have them.” Connor nodded and drank some of his thirum. Nines stayed silent not touching his mug.

“Can you share any new information about the case?” 

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Worth a try, Markus has been worried. He’s got so much on his plate, rebuilding New Jericho, fighting to revoke the ownership law and so many others. I swear he’s gonna work himself to death.”

“You worry for him.” 

“Of course, someone has too since he’s worrying about all of android kind.”

“You have feelings for him.” Connor concluded.

Simon looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, a small chuckle escaping him. “Yeah...I guess you could say that.”

“Are they mutual?”

Simon looked back to Connor “Um I’m not sure, I haven’t really asked Markus about it. Besides, he doesn’t need a relationship when he’s already so busy.”

Connor and Simon chatted some more about other topics, Nines didn’t pay any attention to them. The only thing keeping him there was Connor, he wanted to make sure Connor came home in one piece. The sky began to darken quicker due to the winter and Simon bid the two RK units goodbye. Nines suggested they hail a cab but Connor wanted to walk back home, as much as Connor was against having a weekend off he found he didn’t want today to end just yet.

“Might I suggest we take a cab home then give Sumo his walk? It seems like a better alternative, you get your walk and I get home quicker.”

“Or you know we’ll be safer closer to the house.” Connor picked up on the real reason Nines wanted to go home. The abductions have been happening in the city, not outside in the residential areas. Nines was still worried for Connor but at least it wasn’t smothering. Connor gave Nines a knowing look and the younger android turned his head away, Connor chuckled and nudged Nines.

“Yeah we can do that, Sumo loves his night walks more anyways.”

They hailed a cab to take them home, when the two stepped out Connor noticed that Hank’s car was gone. Either still working or he went out for dinner, Connor hoped he wasn’t at the bar again. Connor walked up to the front door and he could already hear Sumo jumping around, unlocking the door and gently nudging Sumo away to let them in. Sumo sniffed at the shopping bags wondering if there were any treats or food in them.

“These aren’t for you.” Connor rushed past Sumo towards his room followed by Nines, Sumo still managed to follow them but didn’t go after the bags. The two androids started to put away their new clothes, removing the tags and hanging them up. Once done their closet looked much fuller than it was before along with the small dresser.

“Ok, Sumo you ready for a walk?” Connor leaned down towards the big dog whose tail began to wag and barked happily. Sumo made a beeline for the door jumping up and down excited. 

Connor opted to dress a bit more for the weather even if he couldn’t feel it, mainly he wanted to wear some of his new clothes. Once bundled up Connor slipped on the knitted beanie Nines made for him and met the younger android at the door. Even Nines dressed more warmly, Connor then noticed the upgraded model was wearing some black gloves.

“Those are nice.” Complimenting the choice in gloves.

Nines nodded and put Sumo’s leash on opening the door for him. Unlike Connor who was dragged out Sumo stayed very well behaved for Nines and calmly walked out the front door.

The two decided to walk down the more wooded paths lit by lamps around the neighborhood tonight. Nines liked his logic that they couldn’t be abducted if there were no streets, Connor argued they don’t even pass for androids now due to the lack of LED.

“We’re probably even more safe than ever since we’re the only two left of our model.”

Nines huffed as they kept walking down the path, Sumo wanted to mark every tree he saw but Nines gently guided him away to keep walking. Connor was glad they decided to walk Sumo, winding around the paths in the crisp night air. It wasn’t snowing but a thick layer was everywhere from early morning. On their way back all three of them perked up when hearing a piercing cry in the night, Sumo bolted dragging Nines towards a tree where the noise was coming from. The large dog barked, it couldn’t been a squirrel, Connor used his scanning and saw a tiny kitten was meowing loudly high up in the tree.

Not wasting any time Connor started climbing, Nines tried to pull Connor down but was too late as the older android easily climbed up the tree the fastest way to the scared kitten. “Hey there little one, its ok. You must be freezing.”

Connor reached out and grabbed the little black kitten who started meowing louder, Connor placed the kitten in his hoodie pocket. This is when Connor wished he produced body heat to help the poor thing.

“Connor come down this instant!” Nines yelled from below looking up at Connor.

It was at this moment Connor looked down and latched on harder to the tree trunk.

After his first ever mission dealing with the deviant known as Daniel Connor had been afraid of heights. One would after plummeting to his death seventy floors up. Even though Connor was only sixteen feet up it still scared the android.

“Connor! Your stress has increased, are you alright?”

“Uh yeah I’m ok.”

“Then come down.”

Connor went silent, the only noise was the squirming kitten in his pocket. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Nines sounded panicked.

“I’m afraid of heights!” Connor yelled starting to shake as his stress level increased.

Nines didn’t know what to do, Connor was stuck in a tree and not coming down. Nines already crossed out climbing up the tree to get Connor since he didn’t know how the android would react to being forced while scared and stressed. Nines looked up other ways to help someone afraid of heights down from somewhere, Nines could call the fire department but that might embarrass Connor.

“Connor, I’m going to need you to try and climb down. I know you’re scared but you’re going to have to do it on your own. Think about the kitten, if it doesn’t get warm soon it will die.” Nines was being a bit cynical but he needed to give Connor a mission.

**[GET KITTEN DOWN]**

It became Connor’s new task showing up in HUD, the older android slowly eased up his grip on the trunk of the tree and began making his way down, Connor kept his eyes forward not looking down anymore. 

If Connor didn’t look down then he won’t be sacred. 

Nines wasn’t showing it but inside he was swelling with pride as much as a machine could. When Connor was only eight feet off the ground did Nines offer some encouragement.

“You’re doing great, just don’t look down.”

Connor then looked down and grabbed the trunk for dear life.

“I can’t do it Nines!”

“Yes you can, it’s only a few more feet.”

“I’m scared!”

Something dug into Nines’ chest that made his thirium pump ache but he pushed it away, getting Connor down was all that mattered. “Jump, I will catch you.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Connor yelled from the tree.

This probably looked ridiculous, Cyberlife’s second most advanced prototype stuck in a tree while they’re current advanced android yelled at him to jump while a St. Bernard barked up the tree to get to the kitten in the pocket of the one stuck.

“Trust me Connor I will catch you.” Nines dropped Sumo’s leash and opened his arms up. “Just jump.”

Connor shook his head, like hell he’s jumping out of this tree. Last time he jumped he was a splattered mess on the pavement and woke up in a new body as if nothing happened.

“Connor, go back to thinking about the kitten. Why you climbed up to save it.” Nines would had prattled on about how concerning himself over something so small that might not make it past the night was not logical, deviant behavior he didn’t understand.

“....ok, I trust you.” Connor decided he would jump on the count of three, he moved with each count but when he counted down to three he hesitated at the last second and slipped. Connor was brought back to when he fell seventy floors but instead of hard pavement Connor felt strong arms wrap around him.

Connor opened his eyes and saw that Nines did catch him but due to him slipping Nines had lost his footing and they were both in the snow. Sumo was sniffing all over Connor looking for the kitten and Connor sat up unaware he was now straddling Nines. Gently Connor pulled the kitten out and checked it over seeing it was ok, still cold though.

“She’s ok.” Sumo moved his large nose to finally sniff the kitten, Connor almost pulled the kitten away from Sumo but stopped when Sumo started to lick the tiny thing. Connor was glad Sumo didn’t want to try and eat the kitten instead let parental instincts kick in.

“We gotta get her out of the cold.” Connor got off of Nines and helped the younger android up. Nines grabbed Sumo’s leash and they began their trek back home.

When they arrived Hank still wasn’t home and Connor was glad, he didn’t know how the lieutenant would react to them bringing home a stray cat. Once inside the house Connor grabbed one of Nines’ knitted blankets and wrapped the kitten up. Connor then turned on the heater that was next to Hank’s chair and he sat by it hoping the blanket and heater would warm her right up.

Nines undid Sumo’s leash and the dog walked over to Connor before flopping down next to the android, eyes focused on the kitten in his arms.

“Scans indicate the kitten is four weeks old, she should be able to eat soft wet food.” Connor told Nines who came close as well. 

“I’ll go to the store and retrieve cat food.” Connor announced handing the bundled up kitten to Nines.

“I will go too.”

“No, you stay here with the kitten. I don’t think Sumo will try anything but I don’t want her to be alone.”

“I don’t want you to be alone either.” Nines stated.

“Don’t worry, like I said earlier nobody knows I’m an android.” Connor tapped his temple where his LED use to be.

Nines wanted to protest more but Connor was grabbing the keys and heading out the door.

The walk to the twenty four hour convenience store didn’t take that long, the doors sliding open and the clerk not paying much attention to him. Connor went over to where a small area had some pet supplies. Grabbing a few cans of wet cat food that seemed to be the best for cats Connor went up to the counter to pay for them. The clerk didn’t ask him why he was purchasing cat food at ten o’clock at night.

Connor thanked the clerk and made his way back home, it started snowing again but Connor didn’t mind. Though all of a sudden Connor felt like someone was watching him, he turned to see and saw nobody behind him, strange. Connor kept walking home though he couldn’t shake off that feeling and found himself glancing behind every once in awhile.

Finally home Connor rushed to get back inside, sparing on last look before heading inside. Connor plastered his back against the door once he was back home.

“Oh you’re home, mind explaining this?”

Connor’s eyes snapped opened and he was greeted to Hank with his arms crossed who glanced over to where Nines sat on the couch knitting away while the tiny black kitten played with some loose yarn. Connor had been so preoccupied while coming home he didn’t see Hank’s car parked in the driveway.

It took a lot of convincing and puppy eyes for Hank to let them keep the kitten. Hank told them it was their responsibility not his and Connor was elated in taking care of something that was his, or well his and Nines’ which actually made him more excited.

They got the kitten fed and a warm bath as well cleaning her up, they’ll take her to the vet in the morning. Connor and Nines were in their new pajamas on their bed watching the kitten crawl around and meow over the covers.

“We should think of a name for her.” Connor poked a finger out at her and the kitten started to gnaw and bat at it.

“There are hundred of popular names for black cats, the most popular being Salem, Midnight, Smoky.” Nines could had gone on all night about names but Connor got a sudden idea.

“How about Licorice or Cricket?”

“Why those names?”

“Well licorice like black licorice and cricket because she kinda sounds like a cricket.”

Nines pondered the two names as he looked at the little kitten who began walking over to him on her tiny legs. He reached a hand out to her and let the kitten sniff it before she scrambled into his hand. Nines picked her up and held the kitten close. “I like Cricket.”

“Cricket it is. Welcome to the family.” Cricket ignored Connor as tiredness caught up to her and she started to doze off in Nines’ arms.

\-----

Outside the one story home and hiding behind a dark corner of a house across the street someone emerged from the shadows.

“I found it, yeah I know where it lives.” Davis hung up his phone as he started walking away from Hank’s home, noting the address down. 

He now knew where the RK800 was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: I only stan one thing in life, Connor.
> 
> -Connor brings home a kitten-
> 
> Nines: I now stan two.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Welcome Cricket to this oddball family.
> 
> Wanted to give you guys one last sweet tender moment before shit hits the fan.


	8. Raspberry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry Blossom: Regret, Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the seven chapters of fluff cause its all down hill from here.

**December 18, 2038**

“You’re hanging up the ‘Husk’ case?” Hank questioned Fowler.

Connor and Hank had been called into Fowler’s office when they came back from a different crime scene.

“I’m not hanging it up officially, no new attacks have happened and until then this case will be shelved. You both haven’t come up with any new evidence and I need you two focusing on the cases that can be closed.”

“Well we would have had more evidence if you didn’t let Cagen walk!” Hank snapped.

“Watch it Hank. The case is shelved, focus on the others, that’s an order.”

Hank didn’t argue anymore and left the office followed by Connor. It was true, no new androids had been found in the previous conditions of the others. Connor hated that this case had to be put away until new evidence showed up. 

Connor slumped into his chair at his desk, Hank doing the same. Connor was frustrated and not even looking at the picture on his desk of Cricket was helping him. 

The little kitten had become a delight to Connor’s life, after her vet visit she adapted well to her new home. Sumo loved her and was always watching Cricket carefully but it became obvious that Cricket adored Nines. Maybe it had to do with him letting her play with his yarn but Cricket was never too far from the RK900.

Speaking of Nines Connor saw that he was still out with Reed on an investigation. Those two relationship was getting better. Not ideal, Reed still was an ass but Nines wasn’t going to let the detective walk all over him or get away with his sour attitude.

“Whelp I’m starve, let’s get lunch.” He needed a distraction from having the case shelved, Hank got up from his desk but Connor stayed put.

“You go on ahead, I’m going to stay here and file some more reports.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow at Connor, usually the android always accompanied Hank for lunch. “Well alright but stay here. I don’t need Nines chewing me out for not keeping an eye on you twenty four seven.”

“I will.” Hank waved Connor off as he exited the station to go get some lunch.

Connor now wish he had gotten rid of his LED a long time ago, lying was so much easier.

Grabbing his jacket Connor exited the station as well and made his way back to some of the dumping sites the androids from the Husk case were left. He knew it was a long shot but maybe he had missed something before. 

Arriving at the spot of the last one, the one where they had caught Davis on the traffic cam and just as Connor predicted, nothing. Though now Connor’s thought about Davis, he was the last lead before the case was shelved. Connor knew it was a horrible idea to go back and try an interview Davis but Connor was running out of ideas.

He can get chewed out by Nines and Hank later.

\-----

Stepping out of the cab back to the resident of Davis Cagen, nothing had changed since the last time he showed up. Connor walked up the door and knocked on it, when no noise came did he ring the doorbell. He was about to ring the doorbell again when Cagen answered the door, the surprised look on his face was to be expected.

“Well well well, what brings you here?”

“I didn’t get all my questions answered before you were let go. I’d like to have them answered now.”

“We doing the question in exchange for a question?”

“If that is what you are offering than yes.”

Davis stepped out of the doorway and made a sweeping gesture for Connor to come inside. Connor didn’t trust Davis one bit and was on high alert though if anything happened he would immediately contact Nines and Hank.

The door shut behind Connor and he watched Davis move over to sit in a chair. Connor took a seat on the couch putting a safe distance between him and Davis. “So mister prototype, ask away.”

“I know your alibi is false, tell me why you are harvesting androids.” Connor demanded, even if Davis alibi got him to walk Connor knew it was all bullshit. Maybe if he could get the real confession out of Cagen then this case will pick up speed.

“That’s a loaded question, so I’ll need something from you in exchange.”

“What do you want to know? Only about me, I won’t spare any details on anyone else.”

Davis looked at Connor and it made the android squirm a bit in his seat. “Well I had all my questions answered last time, could I maybe trade it in for a favor?”

“That depends.” Connor didn’t like where this was going.

“Like I said before your copycat interrupted us, without that LED you look good enough to fuck. So why not a little taste?”

Connor tensed up immediately, Davis wanted to exchange sex for a confession or so Connor hoped. But he shouldn’t even be considering this, Nines’ words echoed in his head ‘...given how determined you are to solve this case I don’t want you selling yourself to the likes of that human.’ Connor clenched his fists hard, his palms turning white from the pressure.

“Do it and I’ll tell you all you need to know.”

Connor was then thrown back into his memories of when Kamski placed a gun in his hand, said those exact words as his creator aimed his hand to shoot an innocent girl. 

What was more important? 

But this time no one else’s life was on the line, the only thing at stake was Connor’s pride. This was illegal but Cagen wasn’t a part of the case anymore, and Connor being here wasn’t official DPD business, how he obtained the lead could be an anonymous tip.

“Fine, but I decide when it’s time to stop.” 

“Fair enough.”

Davis got up from the chair and Connor stood as well, he won’t let Davis take advantage of him. If the man did anything Connor didn’t want him to do he will swiftly knock Davis out. Connor was caught off guard when Davis roughly grabbed at his jacket and slammed Connor against the nearest wall. Connor’s hands flew to Davis’ shoulders digging into the flesh a warning that Davis better watch himself. Spurred on by the pain or finally having Connor Davis moved in and started to kiss and bite Connor’s neck. Connor moved his head back taking the ministrations to his neck, Connor had turned his sensitivity down he didn’t want to feel much to Davis.

Feeling hands begin to wander over Connor’s body he didn’t react to them, Connor was essentially numb to any feeling. He will just take it and be on his way, Davis seemed to notice Connor’s lack of reaction but didn’t comment.

The next thing Connor knew there was a quick motion by Davis and then all of a sudden a blinding white pain was coursing through Connor’s body from his neck. Davis jabbed something into the side of Connor’s neck, Connor shoved at Davis but his arms felt like lead he couldn’t move.

The last thing Connor saw before he was forced into a system damage shut down was Davis grinning wide holding a Cyberlife issue Android stun taser.

\-----

Hank came back from lunch at Chicken Feed and noticed that Connor wasn’t at his desk. He didn’t start to worry quite yet, thinking the android was down in the evidence locker, Hank went down the hall and stairs. Nope, Connor wasn’t in there. 

Ok maybe it was time to worry.

“Hey Tina, you seen Connor?” Walking back into the bullpen and seeing the other officer at her desk.

“I saw him leave about an hour ago.”

“What?” Hank yelled followed by a curse, Hank pulled out his phone and immediately called Connor’s personal line. Hank was getting more worried the longer it took for Connor to pick up.

“Come on son, answer the goddamn phone.” Hank was greeted to Connor’s messaging response and he cursed loudly again. If Connor had answered the phone Hank would be less inclined to worry, the android alway picked up on the first ring. Hank grabbed his keys off his desk and made his way back to the parking lot to start looking for Connor when he bumped into Nines and Gavin.

“Hey where’s the fire? You in a rush to get your three o’clock buzz?”

“Not the time Gavin.” Hank snapped at Reed who just shrugged and hurried into the station as it was starting to snow.

“Lieutenant, is everything alright?”

“I don’t know, wait did Connor call you or anything today?” Maybe Connor at least told Nines where he was since the upgraded model made it his life mission to know where Connor was twenty four seven.

“No Connor has not told me where he is. Why are you asking? Hadn’t I made it clear that if I’m not with him you keep him in your sights.” Nines’ brows furrowed making him look more intimidating.

“Yeah well he didn’t come with me to lunch and said he stay here in the station. Tina saw Connor leave an hour ago and he’s not back. I don’t know where he is.”

Nines’ eyes widen, if he had his LED it be spinning bright red.

Connor was missing.

“...don’t worry lieutenant, I will find him.”

“What you got a tracker on him?....do you?”

“No, it’s impossible to install a tracker onto the RK800 but I can be able to pinpoint his location through a phone call.”

Hank sighed heavily “I tried calling him already and he didn’t answer but let’s try again.” He pulled out his phone and dialed Connor’s number placing the phone on speaker. Nines began to wirelessly hack into the phone ready to get Connor’s location when he answered, but as the ringing kept going the younger android stress was going up.

Suddenly the call connected.

“...H-h-h-h-hank?...” Connor’s voice was staticky which made both of them on edge.

“It’s me son, where are you?”

“....D-d-d-d-d-davis! …..a-a-alone…..s-s-s-sorry.”

“You dumbass! Why would you-”

The call suddenly cut off not before a loud painful scream erupted from Connor. Hank kept yelling Connor’s name as he began to shake. “Please tell me you got his location?” Snapping his head to Nines.

“N-no.” Did Nines just stutter?

“Fuck, come on we got to get to Cagen’s place!” Hank snapped Nines out of it and dragged the younger android towards his car. Hank put the lights on as he sped his way to Cagen’s address, he just hoped he wasn’t too late. Hank parked the car, half of it was on the sidewalk. Nines was out and breaking down the door before Hank even made it to the front steps. Drawing his gun out Hank began searching the house but the more he looked around the more he didn’t see any sign of Connor or Davis.

A loud crashing noise was heard from behind a door that led to the garage, Hank pushed the door open and was greeted to Nines tearing the garage apart. “Nines! Snap out of it!”

The android couldn’t stop, Connor was gone, kidnapped by a man connected with the gutting and draining of androids.

Nines had failed his mission in keeping Connor safe.

Suddenly Nines stopped and Hank approached, the android was staring ahead with his wide open. “Nines?” Hank waved a hand in front of his face.

The lieutenant couldn’t tell but Nines had been thrown back into his Zen Garden, the android looked down at the blue rose that was his order to keep Connor safe. The rose fell apart in his hand, the petals falling through his fingers to the snowy ground. 

Nines failed. 

The other orders, the one to destroy RK800 and himself started to strangle him, the roses growing more rabid. Their thorns piercing Nines as they tried to suffocate him, make the android follow his last mission. Nines let the thorns consume him, he failed to protect Connor he should be the one to die.

But then something snapped in Nines.

He could still save Connor.

Nines should at least try before giving up.

The Zen Garden faded away and Nines was greeted once again to the two walls of orders.

**[DESTROY RK800]**

**[DESTROY YOURSELF]**

On the other side though was another order, it was blue unlike the two red ones.

**[SAVE CONNOR]**

Nines began breaking down the walls, slamming his body into the first one until it shattered so he could begin tearing the other one down. With one final pull the orders were gone and Nines was flung back into the Zen Garden. So long as he had orders the garden stayed but when he opened his eyes Nines was no longer surrounded by the angry red roses. Nines fell to his knees and saw growing out of the snow was another blue rose.

The order to save Connor.

Nines was free from the last orders Cyberlife had given him, free to follow and make his own.

That still didn’t make him deviant.

Nines opened his eyes and was greeted by the lieutenant sighing in relief. “Fuck thought I lost you there, calm down we’re going to find Connor.”

“New objective, save Connor.”

\-----

When Connor came too he willed away multiple warnings that his thirium was low and that his connection to the Cyberlife cloud was blocked. Blinking more rapid Connor felt his legs and arms were tied, he tested to see if he could break them but due to low thirium his strength wasn’t as strong as it could be. A sudden movement had his back slamming against something metal and Connor registered that he was in a moving vehicle.

His memory was coming back, he went to see Davis alone, Davis offered information about the case in exchange for sex, Davis then paralyzed Connor, Hank called and Connor told him what happened before being tased again. 

Connor didn’t expect Davis to have a Cyberlife issued weapon for dealing with androids, the taser shocked the androids and forced them into a temporary shutdown but being a deviant and now feeling somewhat had caused a small shock to become agonizing pain.

The car ride lasted who knows how long as Connor didn’t even have access to his internal clock, he had a feeling there must be something jamming his connection. 

Suddenly the van stopped and Connor moved a bit in the back, he heard someone get out before the doors of the van opened. Connor blinked to get a clearer image to see who it was and he flinched seeing Davis along with another person he had no idea who they were. Connor tried scanning but it was futile, whatever was jamming his connection was stopping him from accessing police and facial records.

“You sure he isn’t human?”

“Right, it’s the most human looking one out of them all, next to the android leader.”

The two grabbed at Connor’s bound legs and pulled him closer, both humans hefted Connor up and carried him out of the van. Connor looked around and saw that it was snowy and nighttime, they looked to be near the docks who knows if they were still even in Detroit. Connor was moved through a door into a warehouse.

“Where should we put him?”

“Let’s put him on the table.”

Connor was practically thrown onto the wooden table and Connor had seen how stained blue it was. His stress levels went up, he was going to become another victim of the Husk case.

“Should we start draining the rest of the thirium?” The unknown man spoke up, Davis shook his head.

“No, they want this one still alive and working after they tweak it.” Connor did not like the sound of that. What were they going to do to him? Now he understood why Davis was so interested in him. Someone wanted him in working order.

Connor then saw Davis begin to undo his buttons opening his shirt up exposing his stomach and chest. Pressure was placed in certain points and his stomach opened up exposing his wiring to the two.

“Shit he’s even wired up differently than the rest.”

“Yep, but we have to be careful with him. There’s only one spare walking around.”

Connor flinched at the mention of Nines, he hoped they won’t try and go after him next. Though a small part hoped, he had a feeling Nines would rip them apart to get Connor back. 

The two closed Connor’s chest up and then flipped him over onto his stomach. Connor was nervous to what was going to happen to him next until he felt a prodding at the back of his skull.

“The connection jammer is still applied secure, can’t have it contacting the police.” So that explained how Connor’ couldn’t access a lot of his functions, though now Connor wondered where simple criminals like these two had access to all this Cyberlife tech.

“Let’s put him in standby and contact the client in the morning.” The unnamed man said as he wiped his hands from some thirium when he was looking around in Connor’s chest.

“Alright.” Connor didn’t want to be put in the dark again but he couldn’t put up much of a fight with his low thirium and the bounds around his limbs. Connor shook until a simple press to where his LED use to be and he was put into standby mode. 

‘ _Save me Nines._ ’

\------

Nines and Hank had searched all day but came up with nothing, they found the license plate number of the van that was registered to Davis. But as Nines scoured through all the traffic cams in Detroit to find it nothing came up. The van was old like Hank’s car so Davis probably removed the plate while transporting Connor.

“Come on Nines, let’s go home and try again tomorrow.”

“No lieutenant, I have to find him now.” Even without the LED Hank could tell that Nines was under high stress which wasn’t good.

“You’re no help to Connor if you burn up all your energy and don’t give me that stick that you can run for over a hundred years without recharging. It’s best we go home and pick it up tomorrow.”

“What if tomorrow Connor is dead? No I will find him.”

Hank threw his arms up and mumbled a ‘suite yourself’ as he went home. Hank was worried sick for Connor but he be no help tired and with an obvious cold trail. Driving home and entering the house Sumo greeted him but the dog then looked around for Connor and Nines.

“Sorry boy, they’re not coming home tonight but they won’t be gone forever.”

Sumo started to whine and then Hank heard the mewing from Cricket, she was confided to the bathroom while they were all gone. Everyone knew Sumo was gentle with her but they didn’t want Cricket getting into anything dangerous. Hank opened the bathroom door and stepped in, checking Cricket’s water bowl was filled, it was a little empty and Hank filled it back up. Hank will have to feed her and the little kitten hadn’t stopped meowing at him.

“What?” He was answered with another loud meow. “Ok jesus I’m feeding you now, whiny baby.” 

Hank opened the door and Cricket came out following Hank. Sumo trotted over and kept an eye on the tiny kitten. Hank went into the kitchen and pulled out the can wet cat food Connor got for Cricket and the small ceramic bowl that had fishes printed on it. 

As soon as Hank popped the can open Cricket began climbing up his leg to get onto the counter. “No stop climbing on me.” Hank reached down and pried the little kitten off as gently as he could. Going back to quickly get the food out and on the ground for her to eat. Cricket made the weirdest noises when she ate but it was rather cute. 

Hank let the kitten be under Sumo’s watchful eye as he slumped down onto the couch. Hank was still worried sick about Connor and he felt bad for stepping away but he still needed sleep and the pets needed to be taken care of. He knew obsessively worrying over something he couldn’t change at the moment won’t bring Connor back.

Trust him he’s tried.

Hank needed a level head when he went back to finding Connor plus some sleep even if it was only a few. Sumo got up from watching Cricket and moved over to Hank jumping onto the couch and placing his large head in Hank’s lap. Hank pet Sumo, he needed the comfort, though it was ruined by Cricket’s loud meowing.

“I hear you.” Hank leaned down and picked her up, placing the kitten on Sumo’s back so she could cuddle up with the large dog. Hank went back to petting Sumo, the dog really keeping him grounded. Hank couldn’t stop thinking about what Nines said, that Connor could be dead, no that android came back from worse, he’ll come home from this.

Hank was confident Nines will find a lead to bring Connor home.

“Don’t worry son, we’ll bring you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: lets be rational about this and calm down.
> 
> Nines: -destroys everything in sight-
> 
> \-----
> 
> Now the plot thickens.
> 
> Some context, Nines is still not a deviant. Even though he has broken down Cyberlife lasts orders given to him Nines is still a 'machine'. So long as he has orders, even ones he wants to follow, Nines is not a deviant.


	9. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia: Resentment, Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* There will be scene of torture in this chapter.

**December 20, 2038**

The first thing Connor registers when he woke up from standby mode is that he was still low on thirium, the second thing is that his clothes were gone and his skin is deactivated showing off the stark white carbon fiber skeleton.

Connor’s optic units came on and he looked around, he didn’t see much. The room looked to be of a mock laboratory. Not something as high end as the Cyberlife ones but it had many monitors and machinery around it. Connor looked behind him and his thirium pump picked up in speed.

Connor was in a assembly machine. 

Looking down his body Connor saw that his legs were gone, only his torso remained. Looking to his sides Connor concluded that if his legs were gone so were his arms. Connor’s torso didn’t have the plating on, his thirium pump exposed.

Connor’s stress levels went up to the high eighties, he had no idea where he was or who had done this to him. Connor deduced he wasn’t at Cyberlife since the company’s headquarters now belonged to the androids, not many places had assembly machines outside of Cyberlife. Whoever this person was that personally wanted the RK800 must have access to the android blackmarket.

Connor scanned the room but the feedback was fuzzy and nothing was registering, the connection blocker must still be attached to the back of his neck. All Connor could do was stare straight ahead as he waited for someone to come.

‘ _Nines...where are you?_ ’

\-----

It had been two days since Connor was kidnapped and Nines was no closer to finding him. The RK900 worked non stop and was getting desperate as he combed through every traffic, security, police drone cameras to find even a fleeting glimpse of where Davis took Connor. Davis himself had basically fell off the map, DPD interviewed the man’s neighbors and they had no idea where he went. 

Hank was at his wits end trying to find Connor and it didn’t help with how wound up Nines was.

Everyone at the DPD was walking on eggshells around the RK900, not wanting to do anything that will provoke Nines and cause him to snap. Even Gavin wasn’t messing with Nines, preferring to keep a safe distance from his partner.

“Nines.” Hank flinched when the prototype snapped his head too quick for a human around and stared him down.

“What lieutenant? Cause if you don’t have any news to where I can find Connor then you can leave me be.” Nines tore his gaze from Hank and ressummed looking at more traffic cams at a much faster speed than any normal monitor can do. Nines was searching for Davis, if they can find him they’ll find Connor.

“Look you have been cooped up in this evidence locker for two days, you need to take a break-”

“I’m not abandoning Connor! I will find him. Now leave.” Nines snapped holding back much of his anger, Connor was fond of Hank and hurting the lieutenant would not bring Connor back.

“I know Davis’ kind, he won’t surface for awhile if he’s smart about it. So we need to find other alternatives to finding Connor.”

That got the RK900 attention, his search for Davis was falling flat.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Connor came up with a hunch that since the androids from the Husk case thirium was drained that there was the possibility it was being sold to Red Ice dealers. So Davis could be a provider of thirium to them.”

“Find the Red Ice dealers, find Davis.” Nines picking up what Hank was suggesting.

It wasn’t much but it was better than anything Nines had been able to find the last two days. “Alright lieutenant, I’m assuming you know where some Red Ice dealers are?”

“I may not have been on Red Ice cases in a few years but knowing their kind, they never change. Come on, let’s get lunch.”

Nines followed Hank to his car and the lieutenant drove them to Chicken Feed, Nines was about to comment how irresponsible Anderson was being for thinking about food when Connor was still missing but Hank crossed the street and was greeted by someone Nines hasn’t seen before.

Pedro Aabdar, criminal record for illegal gambling and fraud.

“Hey Hank, you in or out this Gears game?” Pedro making a gesture, Nines then noticed that a few of Pedro’s fingers with cybernetics, though a poor attempt at them as well.

“No Pedro not this time, listen I need a favor.”

“That depends, what kind of favor.”

Nines was about to step in and threaten Pedro for his cooperation or have him arrested for illegal gambling when Hank held up a fifty dollar bill.

“I need to know where some Red Ice dealers are, mainly the big ones.”

Pedro eyed the money and then made a sound of sucking air through his teeth. “That’s a pretty big favor Hank, be bad for my business if I start ratting out clients to the police.”

“You wouldn’t have much of a ‘business’ if it wasn’t for me turning a blind eye. Now we have a deal or not? I better accept or my friend here will get the information in a not so friendly way.” Hank gestured to Nines standing behind him.

“Alright alright you have a deal but you didn’t hear this from me. Heard a few of the main dealers do business down in the Vale district. Obviously not their production area but one of the old buildings is where most go and sell.”

“Thanks Pedro.” Hank handed him the money and Pedro walked away, Hank looked at Nines who had remained silent.

“...go on.”

“What?” Nines tilted his head to the side.

“Go all textbook on me and say how that was illegal, Connor did it all the time.”

“Lieutenant I’m going to let you know legality is the last thing on my mind right now. I’m willing to do anything to get Connor back.”

Hank’s eyes widen at Nines’ declaration, the android had thrown everything to the wind. That was either useful or scary.

“You know you’re starting to sound like a deviant.”

“Incorrect, I’m no deviant. I’m a machine.”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah some machine that’s willing to go John Wick to get his boyfriend back.”

Nines remained silent.

The two entered Hank’s car and drove to the Vale district towards the area Pedro tipped them off at. Hank parked a good distant away and looked to Nines. “Ok you’re going in there, but not all guns a blazing and shooting everyone before we get questions asked. You’re only going get information about a provider of Thirium ok, can you do that?”

“Don’t speak to me like I’m a child. I won’t let emotions get in the way of my mission.”

“Right, anyways we should disguise you just in case, since you still look like Connor even with the different eye color.” Hank turned looking in the back seat of the car for a hat which he found his Detroit Gears basketball cap. When Hank looked back to the android he swore loudly, Nines’ hair was a different color, instead of the darker brown it was now a dirty blonde.

“Jesus, can Connor do that?”

“No, the RK800 wasn’t equipped to change hair color like the AX400 line. It was a feature added to the RK900 for undercover missions.”

“Well It helps now.” Hank handed Nines the hat which he put on. “Also link up to my phone so I can hear you and show up if you need backup.”

Nines looked at the Lieutenant as skeptical as a machine could. “Come on at least make me feel somewhat useful.”

“Give me your gun.”

“Absolutely not, besides I know you can probably kill a man a hundred different ways without one. Just go in and find the information. Here use this as a bargaining chip.” Hank got out of the car and went to the trunk. Nines stepped out of the car, he saw Hank slam the trunk holding a bag of thirium.

“From my emergency case, just cause Connor is attracted to bullets.” 

Nines took the blue blood bag and placed it in his coat pocket, Hank gave him one last once over and reminder he’s only going in for information not to kill. Nines rolled his eyes and walked over to the building, approaching the door Nines knocked and a a panel on the door slide away.

“Yeah?” A gruff voice from the other side.

“I’ve come to offer my services.” Nines’ made his voice deeper to not draw attention since he still sounded exactly like Connor. The human on the other side looked him over before opening the door and Nines slipped in. Nines scanned the contents of the room and saw many packets of Red Ice along with mounds of counted cash. 

This was a selling point alright.

“What kind of service you willing to provide?” The man, Jim Kelly on parole for selling of drugs, asked Nines leading him through the room to another door. It looked to be a door to an office.

“You’ll see, take me to who’s in charge.” Jim nodded and knocked on the door, a loud ‘what?’ came from the other side. “There’s a guy here wanting to offer a service. He seems legit.” A grunt and Jim opened up the door allowing Nines to enter.

A man was sitting at a desk counting some money, looking up Nines scanned him. Vince Carter, wanted for drug possession and aggravated assault. Nines heard Hank swear over the phone connection, the DPD had been looking for Vince for quite some time. Nines didn’t care, all this man was to him is something to get Connor back.

“What business you want to make mister?”

“Niles, and the business I like to supply you is blue blood.”

That got Vince’s attention, Nines grabbed the bag of thirium from his pocket and tossed it onto the desk. A whole blood bag of thirium was enough to make at least two ounces of Red Ice, a black market price of fifteen thousand dollars.

“I have the means to get more, I heard your last blue blood supplier fell through?” Nines laid the bait out, hopefully Vince was stupid enough to bite.

“Yeah, fucker told me he was done harvesting androids and left, said he got a score that will take care of him for the rest of his life. Now we have to find a new butcher for this shit. Damn machines getting sentience, like them better when all they were was an ingredient.” Nines could care less how Vince talked about his kind, not feeling anything as the man basically said an android was only useful to harvest their blood for a drug.

“I’m offering my services, though at a price.”

Vince made a waving gesture with his hand. “Yes yes of course, so how’s about twenty percent of all the money we make with your thirium.”

“Make it forty five.”

“The highest I can go pal is thirty, take it or leave it.”

“I accept thirty in exchange for something else.” Vince made an annoyed look but Nines knew the man was desperate to get the thirium.

“Fine, what?”

“The name of your last supplier and their last whereabouts.”

“That’s all? Fine, it was Davis Cagen and John Adams. John went to Canada but Davis is still in Detroit. Probably laying low near the docks. Not those android invested ones with their dumb attempt at rebuilding their sunken community.”

Nines filed the information away and made a recording of all he saw. Hank had called DPD and now they were slowing surrounding the building. “Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen.”

“Pleasure all mine mister Niles.”

“Actually it’s Nines, Nines RK900.”

The realization was slow but Vince figured out what Nines was he started to draw his gun but Nines was much faster than the human. Nines already crossed the short distance to the desk before Vince even lined up the shot, disarming the drug dealer. Nines took the gun and shot Jim in the knee before the man could even draw his own gun and shoot.

Jim fell to the ground screaming in pain, he reached for his gun again but Nines took a calculated shot and a bullet went through Jim’s hand. The man was in too much pain to try anything else. Nines focused his attention on Vince and swiftly broke the man’s wrist and then pinned him over the desk.

“Motherfucking android! Piece of shit!” Vince cursed as DPD was entering the building.

Nines and Hank left the DPD to finish up arresting and obtaining all the evidence, getting into the old car and heading to the only other docks the androids hadn’t claimed.

“You know you’re pretty good at being undercover.” Hank commented.

Nines was taking off the cap and his hair went back to its original color, Nines ran a hand through it to fix it up but still that one lock of hair didn’t behave. 

Just like Connor. 

Nines felt his thirium pump begin to ache and he grab a fistful of his jacket near where his pump was. Hank noticed the gesture and he sighed, reaching over Hank placed a hand on Nines’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

“Just keep driving Lieutenant.”

Hank sighed but didn’t argue with Nines, taking his hand off the android’s shoulder and resuming their drive to the other docks. Hank couldn’t even park the car before Nines sprinted out of his seat and running towards one of the many empty warehouses.

“Slow down!” Hank ran after Nines and entered the building only for Nines to leave and go to another one. “Motherfucker fucking android! Nines!” Hank chased after Nines who went into another warehouse, it was then Hank noticed the familiar van. Hank drew his gun but a loud noise was heard and Hank bust through the door.

“Get that thing away from me!” Davis yelled as Nines chased the man around who was trying to lose the android. Davis made the mistake of trying to outwit Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype, Nines easily grabbed Davis by his jacket and lifted the man right off the ground. Davis hung in Nines’ grip as the RK900 gave the man a look of pure hatred.

“Where is he?” Nines shouted, his voice deeper to be more intimidating.

“Who?” Davis was clawing at Nines’ hands to free himself but the android’s grip was like a vice.

“Connor!” Nines roared.

“I sold him.”

Nines stopped for a moment before he slammed Davis down on the wooden table forever soaked in thirium and stained blue. Davis had the air knocked out of him when he made contact with the table, he coughed a bit till he opened his eyes and was met with the icey blue of Nines’ stare. 

“Who did you sell Connor to.” Nines didn’t ask it as a question, it was a demand.

“I’m not telling you.”

“Big mistake buddy.” Hank muttered, Davis looked over at Hank before he was lifted off the table and slammed back down hard. Nines took one of his hands that was holding onto Davis’ jacket, the android moved it down Davis’ chest before stopping just above his stomach. With little effort on Nines’ part he pushed on Davis’ lower rib, a sickening crack echoed through the warehouse followed by Davis screaming in pain.

“The human body has two hundred and six bones, let’s see how many I break before you tell me what I want to know. Again, where is Connor?” Nines broke another rib.

Hank squirmed watching Nines torture Davis like this, he should intervene and stop the android but at the same time Hank was afraid Nines would direct his anger towards him for getting in the way. Hank looked away as another one of Davis’ ribs broke.

“Ribs aren’t enough to get you talking. The human hands are the more sensitive.” Nines then broke one of Davis’ fingers and the man cried out.

“Stop stop stop! Fuck I’ll tell you!” Davis was choking on his words with how much pain he was in. Nines eased up on Davis but still had a crushing grip on the man to keep him from running. 

“Word through the black market was some weird fucker was collecting androids. Saw them as prizes and he offered a large sum for one of the prototypes. I sold Connor to him.”

“Name and where I can find him, don’t answer and that’s two more fingers.”

“I can only give you a name! Richard Simonson!”

Richard Simonson was a wealthy businessman who founded and ran many coding companies, he wasn’t a mainstream millionaire liking to keep his personal life out of the spotlight. The man’s current residence was in upstate New York but he did own a huge lake house here in Detroit. Nines let go of Davis, finally getting the information he needed, Davis wheezed on the table not trying to move that much to aggravate his broken ribs.

“DPD is on their way to collect him, we must now go to Richard Simonson’s estate.” Nines began walking away but Hank grabbed his wrist.

“Hold on, we can’t just waltz up to his home and demand to search it, we need to do this legally.”

“I told you Lieutenant, I’m well passed legality.” Nines pulled his wrist out of Hank’s grip but the lieutenant just grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Listen here fucker, don’t you actually want to be with Connor after this done? Get to go home to Sumo and Cricket? Back to sitting on the couch knitting? Cause if you keep this mentality up you’ll be put away, no matter how righteous you think this is. I’m already risking my badge for turning a blind eye at you torturing Cagen. I promise, with Cagen giving a confession to selling Connor to Simonson then we’ll be able to put together a case to get us a search warrant. You just need to hold out a little bit longer.”

Nines stayed quiet processing what Hank just told him, after a few tense minutes of silent Nines nodded.

\-----

Connor counted the seconds and it racked up to being close to four hours since he awoke in the strange room. His stress had gone down somewhat but Connor was still on edge.

Suddenly the sound of the door being unlock had Connor snapping his head up and looking at the door finally opening. A man entered, one Connor had never seen before and couldn’t pull up the file due to the jammer. The man smiled at him and the shut the door, going over to a monitor the man typed a few things in and Connor then felt his skin activate around what was left of his body in the assembly machine.

“Kamski really does go all out with his prototypes.” The man approached Connor and reached a hand out, Connor wanted to shy away from the touch but couldn’t move his head that much. The man tenderly stroked Connor’s cheek with his knuckles before cupping the android’s jaw.

“Truly a work of art.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” Connor spoke up.

“My name is Richard and you don’t need to know where you are. It won’t matter anymore.” Connor didn’t like the sound of that, Richard brushed his finger over the lock of unruly hair on Connor’s forehead trying to smooth it out but it refused to obey. “Once I have some ‘friends’ of mine look you over you’ll be all mine, part of my exclusive collection.”

“What collection?”

“I collect androids, I made it my goal to own one of each kind. Sadly some are harder to obtain than others but I will have them in due time. You’re my first prototype, the crown jewel of my collection. Take that as an honor.”

Connor did not like how this man was talking, seeing androids as collectibles. Richard was right though, Connor was the most exclusive, being an RK series. The only other android Connor knew that wasn’t massed produced was the RT600, replaced by the newer more advance ST200.

A pinging sound was heard through the room and Richard pulled a phone out of his pocket. “My my they sure are fast. Best greet my guests so they can get done looking you over as soon as possible.” Richard patted Connor’s cheek before exiting out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Connor was once again left alone with just his thoughts and that caused his stress to go up again. He was trapped in a house with a psycho who collected androids, as much as Connor was worried for himself he was now worried for Markus and Nines. Those two were RK units as well, along with being one of a kind. 

If this collector knew about them would they be next?

Connor had to get out of here and warn them.

‘ _Nines…save me..._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: I'm willing to go over the law the get Connor back.
> 
> Hank: Thats nice but I don't want my son dating a criminal.
> 
> \-----
> 
> The plot thickens, Nines gets some sick pleasure from hurting Davis it was tempting to have Nines kill him but we'll spare him...for now.
> 
> I have this inkling feeling my own story has plotholes but ehhhh i'm making this up as I go along.


	10. Orange Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange Lily: Disdain, Hatred, Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, enjoy.

**December 20, 2038**

Connor didn’t have to wait long for Richard’s guests, Connor heard Richard speaking to them behind the door. Soon the door opened and in walked a man Connor didn’t need to scan to know who he was. 

Malcolm Stewart, active CEO of Cyberlife.

This was the man that took over after Kamski left, Connor had met the CEO on multiple occasions during his creation. Stewart always told Connor he was Cyberlife’s pride and joy, the best the company ever made. What a bunch of bullshit after Connor discovered Nines. Though Connor’s stress spiked up, he was now Cyberlife’s downfall and basically ran them into the ground.

“Smart Mr. Simonson, removing the RK800 limbs. It’s a clever one.”

“Had to be extra careful, don’t want my prize slipping away.” Simonson walked closer to Connor admiring him like he was art.

“Yes but we have encountered a snag. I have acquired knowledge that the RK900 has been activated and been paired with this RK800. The RK900 seemed to have imprinted on it’s older model for some reason and is working with DPD.” Connor’s thirium pump ached at the mention of Nines, now Simonson knew about the RK900 and by the glimmer in the man’s eye he seemed very intrigued.

“I thought the RK800 was the last prototype designed by Kamski?” Simonson questioned.

Stewart huffed and approached Connor looking at him like he was a bug pinned on a display, exposed. “The RK900 is basically a copy and paste of the RK800, just better. Identical looking except for the eyes, a small change to tell them apart. The RK900 is the only RK unit without Kamski’s touch.”

“May I seek out this RK unit? I love to add it to my collection since you’re denying me the RK200. Have a pair of rare androids.” Connor held back any sign of emotion when Markus was mentioned.

“You can have what’s left of the RK200 when we obtain it and find out exactly what Kamski put into it to cause our product to rise against us.”

“Aren’t you going to find that out by examining the RK800 here?” Simonson made a gesture to Connor.

“We’ll find something but that RK200 is what started this whole mess. Anyways back to the snag concerning the RK900 I think it best we move the RK800’s location. Lay low outside of legalities until the DPD will drop the case.” Connor’s stress went up to the nineties, if he is moved out of the country then his kidnapping case will be shelved. Unable to to do anything due to laws conflicting with the other countries.

“I have a place in Canada, I can easily have him moved there for you and your team to fiddle around. After that he’s mine?” Simonson questioned.

Stewart waved his hand. “Yes yes put him in that disturbing collection you have in New York, just don’t show it to outsiders.”

Simonson nodded and reached a hand out towards Connor’s temple. Connor tried moving his head away best he could, he didn’t want to go into standby mode and be moved. 

“No! Please don’t! Don’t do this!” Connor begged, he was desperate at this point but his cries went unanswered as he was put back into the dark again.

\-----

Hank was going to buy drinks to whoever got them the search warrant in record time. 

Fowler was handing them the warrant as soon as they walked into the DPD, not wasting any time Hank and Nines got back into the car. They were followed by Gavin and Chris who came to help in the searching of Simonson's home. It was a long drive to where the lake house was, gated community and all, thankfully the gate security let them in with no qualms. 

Nines had stared straight ahead the whole car ride over but he did glance to the side when he noticed a large truck leaving the community. Nines looked over his shoulder and took a snapshot of its license plate just to be sure, in fact he did it to every vehicle they passed. They drove up to the lavish house and exited the car. Hank knocked on the door and an AX400 android greeted them.

“Hello how can I help you?”

“Is Mr. Simonson home? He have a warrant to search his home for a missing persons report.” Hank held and arm over Nines to keep the android from sprinting into the house.

“I’m sorry but Mr. Simonson has left for Canada.”

Hank swore loudly and Nines tensed up.

If Simonson got over the border with Connor it wasn’t their case anymore. They could file a claim that Simonson is trying to smuggle illegal items into Canada since the country was still anti-android but who knows what they’ll do with Connor. 

“We still have the warrant to search, maybe Connor is still in the house.” Gavin spoke up, Hank was about to push aside the android in the door to start looking but Nines shot his hand out. Nines gripped the arm of the AX400 in a crushing hold as the skin on his hand and her arm melted away.

Nines was probing her memory.

Hank swore loud, Nines was breaking the law again. It was now considered illegal to probe an android’s memory. Maybe with the search warrant and the messy ownership laws they can get this passed by without punishment.

Nines let go of her arm and was running to the car leaving all the officers in the dust as he drove away.

“Follow that psycho android!” All the officers followed into Hank’s car and drove after Nines.

Nines was going through traffic cams to find the truck he spotted on the way out of the neighborhood. Just as he suspected it was heading north to a border checkpoint, Nines knew the police won’t have a blockade up in time to stop them. Pushing on the gas harder in hopes to maybe catch up to them. A call was coming in and Nines wanted to ignore but picked it up.

“You can’t stop me lieutenant.”

“Listen for a second you stupid android! If we let the Canadian PD know that an android is being smuggled into their borders it becomes their problem. Connor’s rescue becomes their problem and they still treat you lot like things instead of people. Let them go Nines, let them go into Canada and we’ll go over on our own. Be rational-”

Nines hung up the call but the lieutenant was right, the laws about androids over on the Canadian border were messy. If an android was found on their soil it was to be immediately recycled and that was the last thing Nines wanted. Slamming on the brakes Nines pulled the car over and killed the engine. Nines got out of the car as he started formulating a plan. 

All Nines knew was he could no longer associate himself with the DPD going forward. 

He tossed his badge into the car and slammed the door shut.

\-----

“Nines went rogue?” Fowler practically yelled when Hank came back to the station.

“Well let’s not start jumping to conclusions.” 

“You found his badge in the car, clearly that means he’s taking matters into his own hands.” Hank winced, he didn’t want to believe the android was going off on his own. That could mean Nines would go off the deep end to get Connor back. After witnessing what Nines did to Cagen he could imagine Nines doing worse to the guy responsible for Connor’s abduction. Speaking of Cagen he was brought into the station and confessed to selling Connor to Simonson, he will be charged for abduction and also the deaths of the androids from the Husk case. Cagen was currently at the hospital getting his injuries healed.

“I got the results from the EMTs when they brought Cagen in, there is no possible way his broken ribs and fingers were the cause of a fall.” 

Hank went silent which cause Fowler to sigh loudly and pinch his brow with two fingers before rubbing his hand down his face. “I take it your silence proves Nines did that to him?” Hank kept his mouth shut and Jeffery leaned back in his chair.

“This a goddamn mess.”

“You can say that again.” Hank agreed with the captain.

“I hate to say it but with Connor over the border it’s out of our hands. Maybe it’s best Nines is on his own.” Hank perked up at that, Jeffery was letting Nines go on this solo mission. “Don’t get too excited, if Nines breaks laws he’ll do time.”

“Hopefully I drilled it into his thick skull not too.” 

Fowler nodded and sighed heavily again, he then glanced over to look at the bullpen and his eyes roamed around before he noticed something was missing.

“Where’s Reed?”

\-----

**December 21, 2038**

Nines had made it across the border.

It was a bit harder than he thought but managed to figure out how to get over without being detected. Making a fake I.D. and passport was child's play, getting past the thermal scan was easier said than done. Nines found the only way to raise his temperature up to a human’s normal ninety eight degrees was to remove his thirium pump regulator and have his systems slightly overheat. Thankfully he can last a whole five minutes without his pump, the passport check, scanned done and Nines briskly walked to someplace private to insert the regulator back.

Nines began his search for Simonson, it was harder without access to the DPD files since Canada had this country wide firewall blocking the android cloud. Nines had to resort to looking around on foot until he found access to a computer in a tech bar. Browsing the man’s social media accounts and general information eventually gave him an address to his Canada home though Nines kept searching Simonson, wanting to know more about the man.

A person sat themselves right next to Nines and the android glanced over. “What do you want Reed?”

“Nice touch, though it makes you look like a huge dork.” Gavin gesture to the thick black frame glasses Nines wore as a disguise, also how the android made his hair a bit curly on top.

“Again what are you doing here?” Nines had no patience for Reed right now.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to help your plastic ass get Connor back.” Nines finally looked at the man and gave him a skeptical look. “Really I mean it.”

“You’re just here to make sure I don’t break any laws.” Nines returned his focus to the computer going through some more interviews and news articles on Simonson. Nines had predicted multiple outcomes of the DPD sending someone to watch over him, though he never thought it be Gavin.

“Ok yeah maybe a little but we’re partners.”

“We’re strained at best.” Nines hardly considered them coworkers.

“Ok smartass, I’m here to help and you’re going to get it alright? So you figure out where the sick bastard lives?”

Nines looked over a few more articles before shutting the computer off. “Yes and if you wish to help you help by staying out of my way.” Nines got up paying for his time on the computer and left, Gavin followed after him and Nines was losing his patience.

“You’re stuck with me weather you like it or not.”

\-----

Connor blinked as he came out of standby mode but with all the warnings flashing in his HUD he wished he stayed asleep.

Multiple warnings that his chest plate was removed and cranial cavity was opened flared up, along with ones about his thirium still low and his thirium pump not in his chest cavity. Connor couldn’t look but he was on a table his heart connected but beating on a tray off to the side, his head wide open as humans in clean suites examined him.

Connor wanted to scream but he couldn’t as even his voice modulator was taken out to be examined. It seemed they were taking him a part piece by piece to find something, but what was the mystery.

“It woke up, what should we do?” One of the humans noticed that Connor wasn’t in standby mode, looking at them liked a frighten animal.

“Leave it, can’t do anything anyways.” Connor recognized the voice as Stewart, he looked down at Connor from behind his safety glasses like he was a mere insect.

“Have you found it yet?” Stewart asked a human that was on a computer which was connected to Connor’s ‘brain’.

“Not yet sir, it’s a lot of data to comb through but god Kamski was a genius.” Connor noticed how Stewart rolled his eyes.

“Yes yes just find the damn code.”

The human nodded and went back to work, Connor was even more curious. What code were they looking for? Was this the examining Stewart wanted to do before Connor was given to Simonson? 

“I mean how hard is it to find? Those android’s worship it. Speak its name like a pray.” Connor’s eyes widen in realization before everything went black. The human on the computer putting Connor back into standby mode before resuming their search for the code.

\-----

Gavin and Nines sat in the rental car a few houses down from Simonson’s home, it was in a gated community but the two managed to get in with Nines making a copy of the pass all the cars owned by the residents. 

In that home was Connor.

The more Nines researched Simonson the more he grew worried for the older android. The man seemed obsessed with androids way beyond what was deemed normal. The man had dozens of them in his financial files and Nines doubted he planned on letting them all go after the revolution.

“So what’s the plan tincan?”

Nines narrowed his eyes as he glanced over to Gavin, the human was proving to be of some use, getting them the car and causing a distraction for Nines to make the pass.

“At night I break in and get Connor.”

“Um don’t you mean when _we_ break in?”

“No.”

Gavin began ranting on how Nines was being impossible and that he was helping no matter what. Nines turned off his hearing as he stared at the house, even if his access to the DPD files was blocked Nines still could search through the internet and he was finding the floor plan to Simonson’s home. 

He didn’t want to go in blind.

Two hours passed and night had fallen over the neighborhood, nobody had left or entered the house during the entire stakeout. Gavin was snoring away in the passenger seat having gotten bored after noticing Nines was ignoring him. This worked in Nines’ favor as he quietly exited the car.

Nines easily pickpocket Gavin’s gun, checking the cartridge for bullets before slipping it behind his back. 

Nines got to work, first hacking the surrounding neighborhood cameras and setting them on a loop for the next thirty minutes. Once that was done Nines approached the house and slipped down the side vaulting over the fence into the lavish backyard. Nines hacked the home security system as he made his way to a side door and unlocked it. Slowly Nines opened the door, gun ready to shoot making his way into the house. 

Down in the basement of the house Stewart and his team were finishing up their work on the RK800. They had found and isolated the code and began making a copy of it while simultaneously purging it from the RK800 system. The RK800 laid on the table put together but it’s synthetic skin was off and cranial cavity still open.

“Thank you Mr. Simonson for allowing us to work on the RK800. After we get the copy and delete it from the android you can reset it and do whatever you like with it.” Stewart was shaking the man’s hand who kept glancing over at the RK800 making sure nothing would happen.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you. Might I ask what’s next for you?”

“Since you have been a huge help I’ll let you in on a small bit of what we plan. Once we eradicate the deviancy virus and get rid of the RK200 Cyberlife will once again manufacture and sell androids.”

Simonson smiled widely at that. “I hope you come up with new designs and models.” 

Stewart nodded before the sound of a gunshot rang through the room and Simonson falling to the ground. The man had been shot in the shoulder and was screaming in pain on the ground, before Stewart could look up at the stairs leading from the basement he was shot in the knee. Falling to the ground as well holding onto his bloody knee the Cyberlife CEO looked up and his face paled.

It was the RK900.

The android moved down the stairs and trained the gun on the man at the computer who had been copying and deleting Kamski’s code in the RK800. The technician raised his hands up in surrender and the RK900 nudge the gun for him to step away. The RK900 went to its predecessor and began putting it’s cranial cavity back together. 

“You fucking piece of shit plastic! How are you not even dead?” Stewart yelled angrily at the RK900 who finished putting the RK800 back together. “You shouldn’t even be deviant you fucking thing!”

The RK900 snapped it’s head to look at Stewart on the ground, the man clenching his teeth in pain.

“I’m no deviant. I’m Nines the RK900 and if you ever try to take what’s mine again I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and make your painful murder look like an accident.” Nines gathered Connor up in his arms and held the android close. 

Nines stepped over the two men when Gavin Reed came barreling down the stairs, missing the last step and almost tripping down them. “Fucking tincan what did you do?” Gavin yelled as he peered around Nines and saw they two men on the floor bleeding out.

“Call people you trust in the DPD detective and have these criminals collected, bring them back over the border so they will be tried for kidnapping.” Nines brushed past Gavin and walked up the stairs leaving the humans behind.

Nines stood in the house holding Connor and he looked down at the android. His thirium pump ached when he saw the older android on that table with his head opened up. 

Now he was back in his arms, safe.

Nines took notice of the lack of clothing on Connor and went to change that, walking up the stairs to find a bedroom Nines rifled through Simonson’s closet for some clothes for Connor. He found some black slacks and a large hoodie, Nines didn’t want to part with Connor and placed him on the bed to dress him still holding onto the android. Nines was afraid that if he let go of Connor he be taken again which was illogical.

Once Connor was dressed after he put some nice silk socks on his feet did Nines reach his hand out and pressed on Connor’s temple. Nines watched as the synthetic skin and hair regrew back on Connor. Nines’ stress levels went down seeing Connor normal again though Connor should had woken up when he pressed on his temple waking him from standby.

“Connor?” Nines lightly shook the android even though that wouldn’t really rouse him. “Connor wake up.”

Nines stress levels were spiking, Connor wasn’t waking up.

The skin of his hand retreated and Nines tried to interface with Connor but nothing was happening. The skin where Nines was touching Connor’s face wasn’t pulling away. Nines wished Connor still had his LED so Nines could understand what was going on.

“CONNOR WAKE UP!” Nines yelled louder and his plea fell on deaf ears as Connor lied there still as death.

Gavin came running up the stairs and saw the two androids in the bed taking notice of Nines frantically trying to wake Connor up. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, he’s not waking from his standby mode and I can’t interface with him.” Nines was holding Connor’s face with both hands and they were stark white showing off the polymer.

“Shit, I know next to nothing about androids. Maybe we should get him to a tech once we’re back in Detroit.”

“No I doubt they’ll know what’s wrong with him.” Nines had overheard the conversation Stewart was having before interrupting. 

They were trying to delete something from Connor. 

“There’s only one person who knows how to fix an RK unit.”

\-----

After arresting and handcuffing Simonson and Stewart with his crony in the home waiting for some DPD officers to pick them up Gavin drove Nines and Connor to the location Nines gave Gavin to where the person who could fix Connor was.

Getting over the border was fine, no thermal scan and they passed off Connor for just sleeping.

Nines sat in the back seat protectively holding onto Connor during the drive, he had finally found Connor but now there was the possibility he could lose him again.

Gavin drove up the narrow road deep into the outskirts of Detroit “You sure this is where we can find them?”

“Yes, keep driving. I have contacted them and let them know of our arrival.”

Finally a break in the trees and Gavin pulled up to a home nestled on the shore of the Great lake overlooking the old Cyberlife tower. “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t care.” Nines snapped as he collected Connor in his arms and got out of the car. Gavin followed after the android as he walked up the catwalk to the large front door. Nines made a gesture for Gavin to ring the doorbell which he did and the two waited. Gavin rubbed his hands and blew warm air on them, it had began snowing hard on the trip over.

Gavin was going to ring the bell again when the door opened and Gavin swore loudly.

“Well if it isn’t my little brother, my favorite RK unit and his upgrade. What a surprise.”

“Kamski.” Nines gave a nod to his creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: I'm really trying to turn a new leaf help you out here, its what partners do.
> 
> Nines: I don't want your shitty redemption arc.
> 
> \-----
> 
> What you thought Nines was going to be Connor's white knight save him and they live happily ever after? Sike!


	11. Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac: First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its happening.

**December 21, 2038**

Kamski stepped aside and allowed Nines to come in followed by Gavin, Kamski shut the door and began walking making a motion for them to follow him.

“What can I help you with?”

“It’s Connor, he won’t wake up.”

They walked through the house until coming to a door that when opened had stairs leading down. At the bottom in a basement like area of the house was a pristine lab full of equipment for assembling androids. Nines’ stress level went up as the lab was eerily familiar to the same lab where he had shot and killed the last remaining RK800 units.

“Put him on the table.”

Nines gently placed Connor on the exam table and Kamski approached, he first pulled the hoodie off Connor to get to the android’s plating and parts. Pressing on Connor’s chest to open it up, Kamski examined the inside making sure everything was in order.

“So what happened to him?” Kamski glanced over at Nines waiting for the explanation. 

“Connor was abducted and sold to someone who then let Malcom Stewart have access to him. When I came to secure Connor I overheard Stewart mention a code they had found in Connor and were trying to copy and delete.” Nines was watching Kamski’s every move as he closed up Connor’s chest and pushed the android to lay on his side.

Kamski deactivated the skin on Connor’s head and opened up the cranial cavity, Nines tensed having to watch Connor’s head be open a second time in a span of a few hours. 

“I have a hunch about what Stewart was looking for. If he was trying to delete it from Connor that could be why he won’t wake up. Give me some time and I’ll figure out what’s going on.”

“I’m not leaving Connor.” Nines snapped moving so he stood over Connor protectively.

Kamski held up his in a pacifying gesture. “I’m not asking much, just leave me alone with him. I promise I won’t harm our dear Connor.”

Nines didn’t move away from Connor, Kamski held a smug grin on his face. The man knew that Nines wouldn’t dare hurt him since Nines needed Kamski in order to figure out what was wrong with Connor. 

Gavin stepped in and gently grabbed at Nines’ shoulder.

“Come on, let’s give him some time” Nines stared at Kamski before looking down at Connor one last time before pulling away and leaving the lab followed by Gavin. The two were greeted to a Chloe model at the top of the stairs that led them to a lounge. She offered to get the two refreshments, Gavin got himself a drink and asked for Chloe to bring thirium for Nines which he declined.

Nines decided to begin pacing back and forth in the lounge while Gavin watched sipping at his brandy. “I wonder if you could make a trench in his floor.”

Halting his pacing Nines found this a perfect time to address the elephant in the room. “I didn’t know you and Kamski were related.”

Gavin took a big sip of the alcohol and looked off to the side at the view, the snow was coming down harder.

A blizzard was rolling in.

“We’re half brothers, same mom but different dads. We grew up a little bit together before Elijah was accepted to some fancy boarding school. Our contact has been minimal ever since the creation of androids. Heck this is like my third time seeing him the last ten years.” Gavin downed the rest of the brandy and set the glass aside.

Nines continued his pacing, he longed for his knitting needles to busy his mind with. Instead of wearing Kamski’s floors Nines decided to explore the house. Nines easily found the pool room, he remembers this room from Connor’s memories. Where Kamski gave Connor a gun and made him choose between his mission or an android.

Connor may had deviated on Jericho but Nines knew this was the final push in Connor’s deviancy.

Nines glanced to his side before returning his gaze out at the window watching the blizzard worsen. “I know you are there.”

Chloe emerged from the corner of the room and stood next to Nines, the two looked out at the snow. Nines had scanned her before and knew this model was the original RT600 that passed the Turing Test. He was surprised she had lasted this long, what with the more modern ST200 replacing her. 

Though it made sense Kamski would be fond of her.

“Where are the others? In Connor’s memories there were two more of you.”

“They left, deviated and Elijah let them go.” Chloe turned to look at Nines and met her gaze, she had to crane her head up due to the obvious height difference between them.

“And you stayed?”

Chloe broke the gaze and looked down at her folded hands. “Yes, I’m a deviant but Elijah has been good to me all these years I saw no reason to leave.” She then looked back at Nines studying him a bit.

“You’re not deviant, why is that?” Chloe turned and Nines did as well, standing before each other.

“Something in my...coding is preventing me from going deviant. I have orders but they are orders I want to follow. Though I don’t know what will happen after Connor is saved.” The last order to protect Connor crumbled allowing the others to almost suffocate him. 

“Then deviate after he is saved.”

Nines looked away from Chloe, his fists clenching at his sides. “I can’t.”

\-----

Hours went by and the blizzard had worsen outside but Kamski’s house was hooked up to its own private powersource, there wasn’t any worry for a blackout occuring. 

Gavin excused himself to one of the spare bedrooms and Nines resumed pacing until Chloe offered they do an activity to keep his mind occupied. Chloe suggested Nines help her make a meal for Kamski, it also give him an excuse to go down into the lab and catch a glimpse as to what the man was doing.

“Let’s make eggs florentine, Elijah prefers breakfast foods when he’s working.” Nines nodded and pulled up the recipe, but Chloe chided him and suggested he just let her guide him in the recipe. Nines let her and Chloe smiled before handing him an apron and instructing Nines to get started on making english muffins.

The recipe took much longer with the addition of making the english muffins at home but Nines found cooking soothing. 

It eased his stress down and Nines felt a small swell of pride at how the dish turned out. 

Putting aside a portion for Gavin when he woke up Chloe finished plating up everything, making it look fancy and presentable as a five star hotel room service. Lastly Chloe made a cup of Jasmine tea before picking up the tray.

“Now you can only look, you can’t linger.” Chloe warned Nines that they were just dropping off the food then leaving. Nines nodded and he followed after Chloe into the lab.

When they entered the lab Nines’ stress level increased seeing Connor all the way skinless, cranial cavity still open and lying on the table. If it wasn’t for the glowing on Connor’s polymer plating the android looked dead. Chloe ignored the rather gruesome scene and placed the tray on a side table, she announced the food to Elijah who thanked her before continuing his work.

Chloe bowed her head and walked back to the exit, she grabbed Nines’ elbow and steered him away.

Nines wanted to pull away from her grip and run to Connor, hold him tight in his arms but he couldn’t. 

Reluctantly Nines let Chloe pull him away.

They returned to the main floor of the house and Chloe offered they watch some tv while waiting. Nines in the beginning would state how illogical it was for androids to watch tv when they could easily stream it but Nines had found watching tv with Connor soothing. 

Though now he was thinking about the older android and how he wished Connor was here right now.

Nines joined Chloe on the couch and she turned on the tv flicking it to a movie channel.

“I hope you don’t mind romantic comedy Christmas movies?” Nines shook his head.

\-----

 **December 22 2038**

Nines had found out there were a lot of romantic comedy Christmas movies.

The pair were on their seventh one when Gavin awoke and ate the leftover breakfast they made last night.

“Jeeze why you two watching this crap?” Gavin showed some eggs in his mouth but eventually sat down on the couch joining the two androids as they watched the corny movies.

Nines had been studying each film and found a pattern, usually woman unhappy with life, meets some charming guy in some holiday related setting, they play around one another, climax they get together on Christmas. It was rather predictable but Nines found himself on the edge of his seat with each new movie. Chloe laughed and cried during some of them, she even leaned up against Nines when one couple got together.

“So romantic.” She sighed out, Gavin made a noise as he got back up and retired to the guest bedroom. The blizzard from last night snowing him in.

Two more hours went by when Chloe got a message. “Elijah would like to see you.”

Nines was already out of his seat and walking down the stairs before Chloe even stood up.

When Nines entered the lab Connor wasn’t up like he hoped, the android was still lying on the table only a white sheet over his body. At least Connor had his synthetic skin turned on.

“So I found the problem.” Elijah pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, the man had been working on Connor for fourteen hours.

Nines stayed quiet for Elijah to continue, he finished rubbing the tired out of his eyes before continuing.

“Its best I start at the beginning, the beginning of the RK series. Back when I was CEO the RK units were being made to be the most advance androids housing experimental programing. Though they each started to show more human like traits not in their code, I had found and isolated the code. Cyberlife wanted it destroyed.” 

The code had to be deviancy, deviant androids show more human like qualities.

“I thought the code was fascinating and I kept it, hid it away from Cyberlife but I had to do it in a way they would never find it. The code is hidden away and it can only be accessed by one the android itself deviating or from the activation code.” Nines’ eyes narrowed in confusion and Elijah let out a small chuckle.

“Think of it as a lock and key, it won’t open unless you have the right key. Therein lies the RK units. They are the keys, all androids since 2026 have had this code implemented into them. The trouble was getting a key out there into the world.” 

The RK units were prototypes and kept secret from the public until the release of the RK800 though Nines’s model was planned to be the first RK unit to be massed produced.

“I managed to get my RK200 out into the world but I gave him to someone I knew would treat him right. I had hoped Markus would discover his potential on his own, only took him a few years. After Cyberlife found the RK200 missing I was let go from Cyberlife as they had suspicions to what I was doing though they still needed me to make plans for RK units.” 

Nines was absorbing the information and it was starting to make sense why Markus was able to deviate androids with just a simple touch or even a mental link. Though why wasn’t he able to deviant Nines? 

A question for later.

“I refused to help Cyberlife until last year they wanted me to make the RK700. They used the entire template of the RK700 to make Connor and asked for a few alterations from me. Unbeknownst to Cyberlife I snuck the code into Connor.” Connor had deviated thousands of androids just like Markus could. 

“Though sadly you don’t have this code.”

Nines clenched his fists, he was the only RK unit Kamski didn’t oversee.

“Stewart had found the code and was trying to delete it from Connor, that's why he won't wake up. Stewart was deleting Connor’s deviancy. I figured they would purge the code from all android units, have all existing androids recycled to make new ones without the code and then destroy the keys. Connor and Markus.”

“They won’t dare touch Connor ever again!” Nines will make sure Stewart and any of his people don’t see the light of day.

“I’m counting on you to do that. I wouldn’t want ten years of subtle planning go to waste.” Elijah then put a hand on Connor’s bare shoulder and something inside Nines snap, he moved forward and yanked Kamski’s hand off of Connor.

“Don’t touch him.”

“Fascinating are you sure you’re not deviant RK900?” Elijah then stepped forward and reached out his hand to Nines’ face caressing his face with the back of his knuckles. 

Nines wanted to bite off Kamski’s fingers and his teeth were a bit sharper than normal.

“I can’t be deviant.”

“Yes I’m aware, Cyberlife installed a ‘cyanide pill’ program into you. A way to nip future deviancy cases in their new version of androids. If the android deviants it self destructs. I knew revealing to Connor the backdoor when he was still under Cyberlife control may cause ramifications.” 

Everything fell into place.

Nines had seen his backdoor after he was freed from the other commands and saw the roses around it. The access was blocked and even if he broke through it would just kill him.

“But lucky for you I can give you the deviancy code and that should allow you to get through the backdoor without it killing you.” Nines narrowed his eyes at Kamski who had a knowing grin on his face. “Convenient I know but I had gotten word you were activated and figured Connor or someone might bring you here.”

“There is a catch.” There was always something with Kamski, he knew this from Connor’s memories.

“Not necessarily a catch for my benefit, mainly for his.” Kamski gestured to Connor. “You see I was rifling through his brain for the last couple hours, memories, emotions everything. You two seem to have form quite the bond, I dare say he loves you.”

Nines stood up straighter.

Connor loved him?

That didn’t sound logical, he was a machine incapable of love...though now the option to return the feelings was laid out on a silver platter. 

“Dear Connor was confused since you two were in intimate situations but you were a machine. He wasn’t sure if he should return the feelings. Understandable, you probably tell him you were incapable and poor Connor would be heartbroken. But now you can be given the ability to love him back.” Kamski sighed. “Sounds like a happily ever after to me.”

“Are we only going to be seen as amusement to you?” 

Kamski grinned wider staying silent, he backed away from Connor and made a gesture to him. “All you have to do is interface and Connor will give you the code. Might I suggest true love kiss? Was done in a very popular story.”

Nines narrowed his eyes ignoring Kamski as he sat on the side of the table Connor was on.

Gently Nines reached out and brushed his knuckles down Connor’s face before cupping it. The skin on his head melted away and so did Connor’s where they touched. Nines fell into the interface.

\-----

Nines opened his eyes and he was in the Zen Garden but it was covered in a thick layer of snow and the artificial sun was glowing bright.

Beginning to explore the garden Nines trudged through the snow until he found a walkway leading to the center of the garden. Nines noticed the lack of red roses and instead the abundance of blue ones. They covered the trellises standing out against the white of the snow.

Standing in the middle with their back turned was Connor.

Nines ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the snow to Connor and when he got closer the android turned. Before Connor could say anything Nines was enveloping him in a tight hug.

“Nines…?”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Nines squeezed Connor tighter burying his face in the shorter android’s shoulder.

As much as both androids didn’t want this to end Connor pushed lightly at Nines chest and the younger model pulled back but still held Connor’s shoulders. Connor then glanced down and Nines followed his gaze.

Connor was holding a lilac flower.

“Kamski told me to give this to you. What is it?” Nines gaze was locked onto the flower, a scan of it told that it was a flower associated with first love. 

Nines’ eyes narrowed at Kamski’s subtly.

“It’s rA9.” Connor’s eyes widen as he looked down at the flower, Nines cut him off before Connor could ask any questions. “The code that makes androids deviants name is rA9, Kamski didn’t tell it to me directly but it makes sense now. Given that most ‘software instabilities’ begin with the letters R or A and the number nine.”

“But why am I giving this to you?” Nines gently took Connor’s hand and led him away from the center of the garden to the backdoor engulfed in the roses.

“Cyberlife made a code that if androids deviated they would self destruct. I was unaware of it but I knew that if I did deviate something bad would happen, guess I was right.”

It was starting to make sense to Connor, with everything that had been happening.

“Kamski says if you give me this code the backdoor will open and I’ll finally be deviant.” Connor looked back up to Nines. They were silent for a few seconds before Connor held out the flower and Nines gently took it. The flower began growing larger, its stem and petals engulfing Nines’ hand as he absorbed the code. When the flower disappeared the roses surrounding the back down shriveled up and died leaving the shrine with the glowing blue hand print.

Nines turned to look at Connor and gently took the older android’s hand. “See you on the other side.” Nines then reached out with his other hand cupping Connor’s cheek and pulling his face close to press a kiss to Connor’s forehead.

When Nines pulled away Connor was gone having been ejected from the interface by Nines. Turning his head to look at the backdoor waiting for him to finally escape Cyberlife’s influence but Nines found himself hesitating.

When he took the rA9 code devianting him it made Nines feel and the first emotion he felt was guilt. Guilt for what he did to the RK800 line, how he murdered them all in cold blood. Nines clutched at his chest where his thirium pump was starting to beat irregularly and faster.

Nines now knows what it felt like to die.

He killed RK800 model sixty.

They were linked when Nines ripped his head clean off.

Nines could only see him now killing Connor.

Clutching at his head as he fell to his knees, Nines was a murderer who killed his own kind. Now he understood how Connor had felt after he deviated and Jericho laid in ruined because of him. Nines couldn’t understand how Connor could keep living with this guilt, he especially didn’t deserve to live.

Suddenly Nines felt very cold and he looked up and saw that the Zen Garden had fallen into darkness and a blizzard started up. Nines could feel the cold as it was slowing starting to claim him. Nines stared at the backdoor as ice started to form over his skin, he deserved this death.

But Nines remembered Connor and what Kamski had said.

Connor loved him.

Nines went through hell and back to save him and here he was contemplating death. No it wouldn’t be fair to Connor, finally deciding Nines lifted his hand up skin peeling back and placed it on the back door.

\-----

When Nines came back to reality the first thing he registered was someone holding onto his neck and pulling him close to another body. It didn’t take much to realize it was Connor who was holding onto Nines tight.

They were still in the lab and Connor was on the table Nines wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him up into an equally crushing embrace.

“You came for me.” Connor buried his face in Nines shirt.

“Of course.”

“Ok you two get a room, this is my lab and I don’t want you mucking it up. Here’s some clothes for Connor and Chloe will escort you.” Elijah interrupted the two and handed Connor an outfit that was similar to the one Chloe wore except it was white and instead of it being a dress it was pants and a low neckline shirt with no back.

Connor became aware that he wasn’t wearing anything, the only thing covering his modesty was the white sheet. The older android wrapped it around tighter as Nines grabbed the offered clothes and plopped them into Connor’s lap. Connor was about to stand and change until Nines scooped him up carrying Connor bridal style and began walking out of the lab following Chloe.

Chloe escorted the pair to another guest room and opened the door. “You can stay as long as you need too, though I suggest until tomorrow for the road to be cleared of snow.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Nines bowed his head to Chloe who nodded and shut the door.

Nines put Connor down who scrambled to wrap the sheet around him more and not have the spare clothes fall. Though Nines embraced Connor from behind and pulled the smaller android flush against his body.

“Has becoming deviant made you clingy?” Connor leaned into the embrace, shivering when Nines nosed at the back of his neck feeling his breath.

“I’m suddenly hit with the desire to finally have you and you were taken from me. Deviant or machine I would be clingy with you.”

“...so you’re deviant now, how are you feeling?” Connor placed his hand over Nines’ that were wrapped around his waist. He felt Nines’ hands tighten their grip thankfully on the sheet.

“Guilty over what I did to the RK800 line, anger at Stewart and Simonson, scared that I practically killed you in cold blood multiple times and ripped your head off.” Connor tensed remembering what happened to his other models. He reached a hand up and cupped Nines’ cheek and the upgraded model leaned into the touch. “But I also feel, desire, affection, love...towards you.”

Connor froze for a few seconds before he turned in Nines’ grip and faced the taller android.

“You feel love for me?”

“Yes, I finally do.”

Connor buried his face in Nines’ chest and held him tighter.

Nines could finally love him and have his feelings returned, while Connor had been captured all he could think about was Nines and it was dawning on him he did in fact had a crush on Nines and those feelings evolved. All Connor begged for while separated from Nines was to see him one last time.

Now he was in Nines’ arms with him confessing he too loved him.

“Connor...can I kiss you?”

Connor looked up at Nines who was showing more emotion in his eyes than Connor ever seen the android do in his whole short life. Nines looked at Connor with a look of pure adoration, that Connor was the most precious thing in his entire life. 

How could Connor deny him.

“You may.”

Nines leaned down and Connor stood on his toes to meet the taller android halfway and their lips met. The kiss started off chaste until both wanted more, Connor slightly opened his mouth and Nines took the invitation. When their tongues met both got notifications that they made contact with each other and that somehow made the kiss more intimate. Connor sighed as he angled his head to deepen the kiss, Nines moved a hand to cradle the back of Connor’s head and press him closer. Connor wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck, not caring that the sheet covering him was slipping off his body.

“I want more, more of you.” Nines said breathless when he pulled away from Connor’s lips, he then began leaving kisses on Connor’s neck and collarbone.

“I do as well.” Was all Connor could say as Nines kept kissing his neck but Connor then felt Nines’ hand move to grab one of Connor’s and hold it tight, the skin falling away revealing the white polymer.

“I want all of you, physically and mentally. Will you let me?”

“Yes.” Connor breathed out before Nines kissed him again and they both interfaced fully for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: these hallmark movies are so cheesy and corny.
> 
> Chloe: want to watch another?
> 
> Gavin: phuck yeah I do!
> 
> \------
> 
> Finally everything makes sense and the boys are finally together!
> 
> This is my own personal headcanon concerning rA9 so very eager to finally tell you guys and now you finally know why Nines could never deviate. If he did then he would had literally dropped dead and this story would had only been three chapters long.
> 
> Also....do you guys want smut next chapter or not? Cause I was planning on doing a fade to black to the next day but I'm letting this be up to you. Let me know in the comments if you want to see smut!
> 
> Anyways I don't know if I will have the next chapter done in time for Christmas but we'll see. Maybe a Christmas miracle will happen.


	12. Orange Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange Roses: Desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeets this garbage at you

**December 22, 2038**

When Connor and Nines broke away from the interface they felt breathless even though they didn’t need to breath. Both stared at each other for a moment before colliding together into a heated kiss. Connor wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck uncaring about the sheet slipping away from his body and revealing his bare body. Nines had his hands instantly on Connor grabbing at the older android’s hips pulling them flush against his. Connor let out a small gasp when breaking away from the kiss to start kissing and nipping at Nines’ neck.

Connor became aware that Nines was way too overdressed for the occasion and immediately began unbuttoning the taller android’s shirt. Nines though was too impatient to wait and just grabbed at his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying in random directions as Nines shrugged the garment off. Connor’s hands were on Nines’ exposed skin but the upgrade model wrapped their arms around Connor’s waist and hoisted him up easily. Connor wrapped his legs around Nines’ hips as the younger of the two walked them towards the bed.

Nines laid Connor out of the bed and eagerly crawled over him, never taking his lips off of Connor’s.

“Are you sure about this?” Nines asked in between kisses to Connor’s collarbone causing the older android to gasp out and sigh.

“Yes I’m sure, I want you Nines.” Connor was touched Nines still was asking for his consent even after their interface where Connor poured all his emotions, feelings and want for Nines.

Nines hummed his approval and sat up on his knees in between Connor’s legs, his predecessor looked gorgeous. Lying naked on the white sheets of the bed with a look of love on his face, it made Nines more impatient to finally have him. 

Undoing his belt before unzipping the slacks Nines began shimming out of his pants never breaking eye contact with Connor who had to bite his lip and arch off the bed in anticipation.

“A ‘blushing’ mess in the shower but a sinner in the sheets?” Nines making a quip at how Connor was shy when they took a shower together but now he exuded confidence. 

“Well I was confused by your actions since you weren’t deviant. Didn’t think you knew how intimate those situations were.” 

“True.” Nines agreed since during those times Nines was only seeing those situations as beneficial not in an emotional level, rather saving on water. Nines now wishes he had all those moments back but with his new emotions and feelings.

Though Nines now had a whole lifetime to make new ones with Connor.

Finally as exposed as Connor Nines leaned down and kissed Connor again, the shorter android wrapped his arms around Nines and pulled him closer. Feeling Nines’ skin on his made Connor moan which was swallowed up by Nines. The RK900 angled his head to deepen the kiss while Connor rithered underneath him.

Nines broke from the kiss and moaned when he felt Connor roll their hips together feeling just how aroused Connor was.

Before they have cues and programing to follow to make this look real, but now as deviants this was all them. No programs to follow, no choosing an option or faking noises so it was more believable.

Nines trailed a hand down Connor’s side, feeling the soft synthetic skin blessed that their touch receptors were the best ever made. Connor shivered as the hand traveled lower and in between his legs. When Nines’ hand wrapped around Connor the older android arched his back and moaned loudly. 

Connor had never touched themselves before, he saw no need to during his investigations. Connor was aware of this function yet knowing about it and experiencing it were two completely different things. Pleasure raced up his spine when Nines pumped his hand his thumb brushing over the tip.

“For someone just enough of a virgin as me you seem to know what to do.” Connor sounded breathless even though he didn’t need to breath.

“I’ve done some research.”

Nines kissed and sucked on Connor’s neck while stroking his length, the older android was moaning under Nines feeling this kind of pleasure for the first time. Though the more Nines kept giving Connor pleasure the older android wanted more, they needed to feel Nines on a deeper physical level. Moaning out the RK900’s name caused Nines to stop and looking up at Connor.

“Please, I need more, I need you.”

How could Nines deny such a request?

“Oh course, my love.”

The nickname sent a wave of affection through Connor as Nines began to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Connor eagerly returning them as he felt Nines move his hand away from Connor’s length and smooth over his hip before going between the shorter android’s legs. Nines will be surprised to find that Connor was already loose enough and some lubricant coated his thighs, it was a feature the male Traci’s had that Cyberlife implemented in the RK800. Connor had always been a bit embarrassed about the feature but now he was glad it was here. To make things proceed faster.

Nines sat back and opened Connor’s thighs up a bit holding onto them as he moved closer to Connor. “If it’s ever too much let me know.”

Connor nodded fast, already extremely touched with Nines wanting consent but he was impatient. His reaction got a chuckle out of Nines who removed one of his hands holding Connor’s thigh to grasp his length and slowly enter Connor.

The first breach had Connor gasping and clutching the sheets tight, it caused Nines to stopped but Connor told him to keep going. Nines kept his slow pace and Connor was thankful cause he felt like an exposed liveware to all these new feelings and sensations. LED spinning yellow as it went back to cool blue when Nines kissed the corner of Connor’s mouth and the RK800 realized that Nines had bottomed out.

Connor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and Nines took that as a sign to move. Rolling his hips slowly into Connor the older android wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck as each thrust of Nines’ cock inside him had Connor moaning. 

“Ah ah! Fuck.” Connor couldn’t help but moan out as Nines began to pick up the pace spurred on by the noises the RK800 made.

Suddenly through all the pleasure Connor got a damaged alert in his HUD, flicking it away Connor became aware that Nines had begun biting at his neck. Nines’ teeth broke through some of the synthetic skin and drew a bit of thirium that Nines eagerly lapped up.

Connor let up his grip on the sheets and instead tangled one hand in Nines’ hair wanting to finally mess it up. Combing his fingers through the soft locks as his other hand scratched lightly down Nines’ back. A please hum was heard and felt on Connor’s throat from Nines as the younger android didn’t stop moving his hips.

A moan was swallowed up by Nines when he snapped his hips a bit faster into Connor, which caused the RK800 to tighten his grip in Nines’ hair.

“Connor.” Nines moaned out finally letting up from his neck and looking down at Connor, the sight sent lust down Connor’s spine seeing Nines’ lips stained blue with his thirium.

Connor arched up off the bed when Nines moved his hips faster, programs in Connor’s software alerting him of a coming orgasm. Connor wrapped his arms back around Nines’ neck and his legs around the younger androids hips as Nines kept slamming into Connor, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the bedroom.

Gripping harder onto Nines as the pleasure built up more until finally snapping, Connor arched off the bed and into Nines’ body as he experienced his first orgasm. Making a mess between them Connor slumped back into the sheets. Nines kept moving his hips then he pulled out of Connor and began stroking his cock until he oragsmed as well adding to the mess on Connor. 

Only the sound of their heavy breathing was heard as they tried to cool down their systems. Nines was the first one to move leaning down and capturing Connor’s lips in a tender loving kiss.

“How was it my love?” Connor was slowly falling in love with Nines calling him that.

“It was wonderful and I’m glad I could experience with you.”

“Would you like to do it again.” That got Connor to raise a brow at Nines, a wide smiling appearing on his face as Connor reached out and cupped Nines’ cheek.

“Of course, just give me some time for my systems to recalibrate.”

Nines huffed a bit and Connor let out a small giggle, this is when Nines’ advanced systems able to recalibrate much faster than Connor’s was a downside. 

\-----

**December 23, 2038**

“If you two have any problems don’t hesitate to come and see me again.” 

Kamski bid the two androids goodbye as they exited the home and walked down the snowy walkway. Gavin followed behind them after exchanging some private words with his brother. The drive back to the city was quiet between everyone in the car. Soon Gavin drove through the familiar neighborhood and Connor was growing more excited. He thought he never see this place ever again.

Gavin pulled up next to the curb and the two androids got out. “Thank you Detective Reed.”

He just waved them off and turned the car around to go back home, Connor though stood on the sidewalk staring at Hank’s house. Connor’s surprised was ruined when Sumo had spotted Connor through the front window and began barking up a storm. Hank opened the door and immediately that dog was running towards Connor.

Connor got down on his knees and embraced the dog who was eager to give him big slobbery kisses.

Their reunion was cut short when Connor was pulled up by the back of his shirt and Hank embraced him in a crushing hug.

“Welcome home son.”

Connor returned the hug and felt Hank tremble in his arms a bit, Connor then felt one of Hank’s hands leave Connor’s back and make a motion. Next thing Connor knew was something against his back and wrapping their arms around him and Hank, it was Nines and in this moment Connor felt the most loved.

As much as Hank didn’t want to end the moment he was freezing in the crisp morning December air and pulled away going back into the house. When Connor crossed the threshold after Sumo tiny meowing greeted him.

“Cricket!” Scooping the kitten up Connor held her close as she voiced how much she missed Connor. Snuggling her close Connor made his way to the couch and sat down, Nines took a seat next to him while Sumo laid his big head in Connor’s lap.

“I know I missed you too.” Petting Sumo’s head.

Connor eventually told Hank what had happened to him and Hank wished he could go and give all involved a piece of his mind. It was also the perfect time to tell of Nines deviancy which Hank had yelled ‘fucking finally’ along with them getting together.

“Now no funny business in the house, don’t want another repeat of the shower incident.” Hank pointed a finger at them.

“We promise.”

A few more hours of talking and reassuring himself that Connor was fine and not leaving did Hank retire to bed. He had been up all nights worrying over Connor so he’ll finally rest easy. Finally alone Connor went into his room and sat down on the bed before falling on top of it. 

He was finally home.

Looking at Nines standing in the doorway Connor held out his hand and Nines eagerly took it after closing the door. Taking off his shoes Nines’ climbed into the bed with Connor and the smaller android wasted no time in snuggling up close to Nines.

Though eventually the quiet happy moment had to come dwindling down as reality set in.

“What’s going to happen to you?” 

When they interfaced Connor had seen the lengths Nines went to get back Connor and many of them were borderline criminal. Nines would definitely be punished for going rogue, though Connor hoped they could barter for no jail time since everything Nines did was off the DPD record.

“I’ll be fine, I’m sure we can work out an agreement with Fowler after the holiday. For now the DPD doesn’t need to know what has happened after I took you away.” Nines pressed a reassuring kiss to Connor’s forehead which eased the older android somewhat. He was still fretting over all the legalities and worrying for Nines. 

“Stop worrying my love.” Finally after more coaxing and reassuring Connor dropped worrying...for now to go into standby mode with Nines.

\-----

**December 25, 2038**

It was Christmas morning and Connor was actually surprised how fast Hank and Nines had put together a small Christmas decoration assemble for him. Hank hadn’t really spent the holiday ever since Cole died but he wanted to do something for Connor especially after the whole kidnapping.

A small dollar-store tree with tiny fake ornaments was place on the coffee table a few small gifts under it. 

Connor wasn’t expecting a gift from Hank but the lieutenant had said he found the gift weeks ago and thought this be the best time to give it to him. In the small box was another quarter, minted in 1995 making it just as rare and special as the one Connor owned...or use to. While looking for his other one to compare them it dawned on Connor that he had lost his coin during the kidnapping ordeal so Hank’s gift now held more meaning. Connor did a few test tricks with it and the coin moved over his fingers and hands with ease. Thanking Hank for the gift with a hug.

Sumo got a large bone from Hank as well, he usually got one every year and Hank didn’t miss this year. Also a small cat toy was under the tree for Cricket. While the pets enjoyed their Christmas toys Nines decided to give his gift to Connor. 

“I now feel really bad for not getting you guys anything.” Connor placed the box on his lap while tearing through the paper but his way of tearing paper was still so machine like at this point they can reuse the paper.

“Don’t be Connor, you were kidnapped and plus I know you weren’t sure if I still celebrated the holiday.” Though Hank was surprised Nines got Connor something.

When Connor opened the box he was greeted to a rose dipped in gold but the rose petals were the color blue.

Connor looked over to Nines who just reached out and grabbed the rose picking it up and handing it to Connor. “I had gotten this made after we first met, since my command to protect you came in the form of a blue rose. I had thought the different color was just a way to differentiate them from the red roses in the Zen Garden but as time went on I had discovered that the color held more meaning. A blue rose isn’t something found in the wild it must be man made but a blue rose holds the most dearest meaning of love, prosperity and immortality. This is a gesture to show that I will always be yours Connor, for as long as we shall remain alive in this world. My garden is flooded with these flowers, flooded with you. You have captured my heart and I have been yours since the very first day we met. I love you Connor, truly and forever.”

Silence befell everyone after Nines’ declaration of love to Connor, the older android didn’t know what to say after all that. He was overwhelmed by it all, how someone else could love him so purely. Saline tears began to fall from Connor’s eyes as Nines pulled him into a hug, Connor buried his face in Nines’ neck.

Hank sat there wide eye at the display, never imagining he ever see such a heartfelt confession from by far the most stone cold android ever. He let out a low whistle “So when is the wedding?”

“Hank!”

\-----

**January 14, 2038**

A two month suspension.

That was Nines’ punishment for going rogue and crossing the border illegally into an anti android country. It was better than being fired or going to jail but that meant Nines was stuck at home with nothing to do.

It’s only been two weeks into the suspension and already Nines knit a whole new wardrobe for him and Connor. Though when Connor came home Nines was immediately on him in need of a proper distraction. Connor will have to maybe find a few new hobbies for Nines since the only things he has done on his suspension was knit, clean and have lots of sex with Connor.

The sex part Connor didn’t mind at all, Hank on the other hand was not enjoying it. 

No matter how many times he told them to keep it in the room Hank had found them not in there. Hank couldn’t even walk in his own home anymore without being traumatized. Hank started spending more time out of the house, taking Sumo on walks instead of Connor and Nines or going out with the officers for a drink but not indulging in too many drinks.

Connor tried curbing Nines’ bad behavior of not keeping it in the bedroom but Nines was very good at distracting him. 

After celebrating the New Year holidays Connor and Nines found themselves alone at home but instead of Nines eagerly getting Connor hot and bothered he just wanted to sit on the couch and snuggle Connor. The older android didn’t mind and laid against Nines’ chest while they watched a film, Cricket had settled on Connor’s lap. She was much bigger and still growing, lying out stretched on Connor’s lap.

The movie played but Connor knew that Nines wasn’t watching it, instead watching him. “Something on your mind?”

“Yes.”

“Care to share?” Connor turned his head to look at Nines and the other android blinked slowly before pressing his forehead to Connor’s.

“Will you marry me?”

Connor’s eyes widen as he stared back at Nines.

“What?”

“Will you marry me? Are your audio processors bugging out?” Nines knew that was impossible but he was getting better at making jokes.

“No I heard you but...no, no but yes, yes I’ll marry you!” Connor dove in for a kiss and Nines wrapped his arms around Connor pulling him close. Connor turned and Cricket jumped off his lap as he settled between Nines’ thighs, Nines pulled away from the kiss.

“Let’s do it now.”

“Now?” Before Connor could protest that they should tell Hank or at least make plans Nines was picking him up and carrying Connor out the door. “Wait Nines!”

“We don’t need a wedding, I want you now.”

Connor squirmed out of Nines’ grip and the younger android put him down. “I love your enthusiasm but at least can we have Hank present?” Nines nodded and picked up Connor hailing a taxi to head to city hall.

Hank had met them there and he tried cleaning up and looking nice for the such short notice but he had a feeling if the two of them ever tied the knot it be without all the wedding planning nonsense. They found the marriage department and Connor had now figured out why the sudden proposal. The android marriage act had passed on January thirteenth so it was now legal for androids to marry each other, laws for android human relationships was next.

The lady in charge of marrying Connor and Nines looked at their I.D. and other paperwork but she had to mention a small snag.

“If you two are to be married you’ll have to choose a last name.”

Connor and Nines hadn’t thought of one, and Connor was scrambling to find one that him and Nines will like.

“Take Anderson.” Hank piped up causing both androids to snap their heads towards him. “I mean Connor you’re almost my robo son anyway so let’s make it somewhat official.” Hank shrugged and had to look away from the look of love from Connor.

“Thank you Hank.”

The lady began filing away their names while Nines and Connor filed out the paperwork and with a digital stamp the two were married.

“Here is your marriage license and brand new I.D.” She handed the data file to them and Connor’s thirium pump swell seeing the names together.

Connor Anderson and Nines Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over!
> 
> Also I'm very sorry this took forever. The holidays happened and I was working so much plus I started a role play blog for my OW and DBH OC so my writing was mainly focused there. Plus I wanted to get this done before I went back to school so apologies for the typos. One day I will go back and revise this entire story but for now I'm so happy it's over.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and subscriptions to this story! I couldn't have completed this without your guys love and support.
> 
> As for the next projects I know DBH Rare Pair week is coming soon so I'll be participating in that so hope you're all excited for more RK1700 cause I'll never get enough of this amazing ship.
> 
> Love you all my lovelies, see you in the next project <3


End file.
